Through Darkest Times: Book Two
by darkelflover32116
Summary: With Alduin destroyed, and the threat of the World-Eater now gone; vampires emerge. Lucien Lorian, with the help of her rambunctious friends, must fight the Tyranny of the Sun. Will the Dragonborn succeed with her efforts to save the world, or is it to forever be plunged into eternal darkness? Sequel to Through Darkest Times: Book One
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

" _The first vampire came from Molag Bal. She... was not a willing subject. But she was still the first..."_

" _Molag Bal is a powerful daedric lord, and his will is made reality…"_

" _For those willing to subjugate themselves, he will still bestow the gift, but they must be powerful in their own right before earning his trust."_

 _~ Serana_

" _Like myself, Serana was a human once. We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal…"_

" _Tradition dictates the females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day…"_

" _Few survive the ordeal. Those that do emerge as a pure-blooded vampire…"_

" _We call such confluences the "Daughters of Coldharbour"..."_

 _~ Valerica_

" _In an age long forgotten to history, I ruled as a mighty king…"_

" _My domain was vast, my riches endless and my power infinite. And yet, as my mortal life neared an end, I faced a seemingly invincible enemy - my own mortality…"_

" _I pledged myself to Molag Bal, and in his name I sacrificed a thousand innocents…" "And so I have defeated mortality itself..."_

 _~ Harkon_

" _Vampires need to be dealt with. Hunted, rooted out, destroyed…"_

" _Once there was a group dedicated to a similar cause…"_

" _They called themselves…"_

" _The Dawnguard."_

 _~ Isran_

* * *

I sat at a small table at the Winking Skeever in Solitude. I was changing the bandages on my forearms, from when I got burned during the battle with Alduin. It has been several months since the ordeal, but the scars still remained. I now keep tending to them in the hope that they someday might go away. A girl can hope. I sighed as I finished wrapping my left arm. I hoped that Skyrim was truly safe now, but there is no such thing as a perfect world, and I knew better. To the left of me sat Anediir, who was still eating her large sweet roll. She had a big grin on her face as she continued to pillage it. I laughed as she finished the remainder of the sweet roll.

"Jeeze Anediir… If you keep eating all these sweet rolls you're going to turn into a sweet roll." I said.

Anediir burped after eating the final piece, "I wouldn't mind that at all."

After the incident with Alduin, my clothes were ruined. I figured it was about time I found a new wardrobe. It took a while to find what I was looking for, seeing as cloth armor wasn't exactly working anymore. Now I was wearing leather, which I swear feels so much more comfortable. The leather corset wasn't too tight and neither were the leggings. My boots however were made of cloth, cotton, and leather, and my gloves, which stretched all the way past my elbows, were made of cloth. The layer of clothing underneath my corset was also made of leather and did not have any sleeves. All in all, I felt very comfortable in my new clothes.

Suddenly, Tailsin came through the door of the inn, holding a large cloth sack. He walked over and set the sack on the table, which reeked of dead animals.

"Ew Tailsin, what the hell is that smell?" Anediir asked, her face disgusted.

Tailsin gestured towards the cloth sack, "Why don't you open it and find out?"

I looked at Tailsin, who had a somewhat cocky grin on his face, and then Anediir, who looked disgusted. I hesitantly opened the cloth sack on the table, which I swore reeked like dead animals. I opened the sack and inside I found an ear. A human. Live. Ear.

"Ah!" I screeched, instantly letting go of the bag, "What the fuck is this?"

"Um, it's an ear Lucien." Tailsin said, sarcastically.

"There's an ear in there?" Anediir asked, confused and alarmed.

"That is disgusting! Why the hell would bring back an ear? Whose ear is this?" I asked, yelling at Tailsin.

"Damn calm down, Lucien. It's just an ear. It's not gonna bite." Tailsin said, laughing.

I gave him an angry and confused look. I was pissed beyond this damn realm. I just wanted to punch him in the face. I understand that Tailsin eats people but why the hell does he have to bring back human body parts like it's a damn essential need?

"Where did you even get this ear?" I asked, my tone irritated.

"I got it while I was raiding out a cave earlier. I'll tell you this though, this wasn't easy to obtain." He said, gesturing towards the cloth sack.

"How did you - why did you even-" I asked, trying to formulate questions.

"I grabbed it because it belonged to a vampire," He said, "Though this particular vampire was feral, and I collecting the ears of other vampires."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then I get to feed them to the Death Hounds." He said, picking up the sack.

"What are Death Hounds?" Anediir asked.

"They're like the nightmare that you wish you never had."

Suddenly, screams could be heard from outside. We all looked at each other for a moment before getting up from the table. We rushed out the door and saw three vampires attacking some city guards, and civilians running away. The air was cold, as it was night time, which wasn't good. Anediir casted a flame spell, and I did the same. Tailsin drew his sword, which radiated a bright red. One of the vampires viciously tore the heart out of a guard and dropped him to the ground. One of the civilians screamed in fear, trying to run away, but another vampire grabbed them. I rushed over, conjuring a bound sword. I plunged my sword into the side of the vampire, forcing them to let go of the civilian. The vampire quickly turned towards me and grabbed my throat. I lost grip of the sword and tried to punch their arm. I engulfed my hands in flames and grabbed their arm, burning them. The vampire lets go, and Anediir threw fireballs at them, burning them to death. I looked at Anediir, who simply smiled at me, then I looked around, and saw Tailsin fighting another vampire. But before I could go over to help, a female vampire came running towards me, a battle axe drawn. I quickly rolled out of the way before she could swing at me. I drew my dagger and stabbed her stomach, dragging the dagger up her stomach. The woman kicked me off her, and lifted her axe, ready to strike me. But before she could, Anediir grabbed one of the guards sword and stabbed her in the back. The vampire fell, bleeding out of her stomach and back.

"Are you guys okay?" Tailsin asked, coming over to us.

"Yeah," I said, getting up, "What the hell was that? Vampires attacking a city?"

"Aye," Said a guard, who was standing nearby, "These vampires are becoming a menace. Solitude isn't the first city to experience these attacks."

I looked at Tailsin with a concerned expression. He looked back at me, looking more concerned than me.

"What does that mean?" Anediir asked, her voice soft.

Tailsin took a deep breath before speaking.

"That means the Tyranny of the Sun is just beginning."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Dawnguard**

Isran stood at a large wooden table, and laid out was a map of Skyrim. He took deep breaths and was trailing his finger across the map. Around the table was old dusted furniture and one Dawnguard soldier. It was dark, and the only source of lighting was the three calmly lit candles that sat on the table. Isran was a middle-aged Redguard man who wore dark brown Dawnguard armor. He was the leader of the organization and has been for some time. A few feet from him stood a young Nord, who also bore the Dawnguard armor. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes an icy blue, though his right eye was missing. On his back was a crossbow, and beneath it were crossbow bolts.

"Morthal, Falkreath, and Markarth have been attacked so far," Isran said.

"And what do you suppose we do about it?" The young Nord asked, his tone a bit sarcastic.

Isran chuckled, "You never cease to agitate me. I want you to go and scout all around Skyrim, search for any caves or ruins that these vampires might be held up in."

"That's all?" The man asked, crossing his arms.

"I also want you to kill any vampire you see," Isran said, his voice low and stern, "I know you won't disappoint, Jonathon."


	2. Chapter One: An Old Friend

**Chapter One: An Old Friend**

It has been several days since the incident in Solitude. Tailsin traveled to Volkihar for reasons unclear, though I knew he would come back eventually. Anediir and I were in Whiterun, where I was at the Temple of Kynareth, tending my wounds. I'll admit it gets tiring having to change my bandages over and over again, but at least the scars were finally starting to somewhat go away. I wrapped my arm once more before tending my hair. I grabbed a long piece of dark brown cloth and tide my hair into a high pony tail, but still letting my bangs drape across my face. My hair was getting longer, and I couldn't let get in the way. I sat in front of a small mirror, something I had not done in a long while. Though upon looking I noticed something on my neck.

"Anediir." I called, still trying to keep my voice rather quite.

Anediir came over as silently as she could. Being in a temple of healing, many wounded are sleeping, so visitors must be quite. She stood next to me, waiting for my question.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked, gesturing towards the small scar on my neck.

It was faint, sure, but I had never seen it before and I don't quite recall ever experiencing injuries on my neck. This was entirely new to me. Anediir's face looked concerned and rather odd.

"Oh um - maybe you got bite by a bug? While you were sleeping?" She said, her voice a little strange.

I gave her a weird look before looking at the mark again, "Hmm, maybe. We do sleep out in the woods a lot."

Anediir sighed as if she was relieved, she then walked back over to one of the priestesses, to whom she was assisting previously. I looked at the mark more closely, 'There's no way that's a bug bite. They don't leave scars. Whatever the hell bit me, had some sharp teeth.' I left it alone and walked towards the door of the temple. I turned around and ushered Anediir to leave. She came over and asked where we were going. I told her we going to do a few jobs for the city, to make some coin and pass the time. I didn't know how long Tailsin was going to be gone for, but I told him we would be in Whiterun when he did come back. We walked through the city and to the inn. Upon entering there were three people dancing and appeared very drunk. We quickly walked around them, avoiding any contact. The woman at the bar greeted us.

"Hello Dragonborn, how has your day been fairing?" She asked, cleaning a mug.

"Oh we're not here for drinks," I said, waving off the mug, "We're actually looking for work. Got any leads?"

The woman looked around for a moment as if trying to keep a secret. She didn't pull out a piece of paper, as she usually would when giving me a job. Instead, she lends her head in, and I did the same.

"There are rumors that the Hall of the Vigilant was attacked, by vampires." She whispered.

I gave her a weird look. 'Hall of the Vigilants? The people who ward off all Daedra, successfully? Quite ironic.'

"You want us to investigate?" Anediir asked.

"It is just a rumor. Though if the only major holdout of the Vigilants is destroyed, then what is going to become of the vampires? No one can stop them." The barkeep said, her expression looking concerned.

I pondered the idea of going and investigating. Maybe it would be useful, we could find out what these vampires want. I turned towards Anediir and gave her a smile. She knew that meant an agreement, and I don't think she had any objections. We said our farewells and walked out of the inn. It was a sunny and beautiful day, and the atmosphere felt soft and comforting. Though the city of Whiterun has always given me that warm feeling. As we exited the city I couldn't help but think about what we might find at the Vigilant's hall. Vampires? Dead Vigilants? Or nothing? I prayed that it was just a rumor. Despite how many bandits I have killed in the past I didn't enjoy looking at dead bodies. Though with my job, it's quite a necessity.

The Hall of the Vigilants was located in the Pale Hold. It wasn't too terribly far from Whiterun, and surely only took a couple of hours to reach. With the occasional bandit raids or frost troll attacks, it provided some minor setbacks, delaying our journey. All that nonsense aside we still made it to the Hall of the Vigilants. My expression softened when I saw no vampires, but then immediately faltered when I saw the two dead Vigilants nearby. I walked along the dirt road that led to the hall, blood was everywhere. My stomach churned when I saw the hall in flames. This was recent, too recent.

"The vampires killed all those people…?" Anediir asked, her voice uneasy.

I nodded my head in response, not making a sound. I walked up the small hill that led to the hall. At the doorstep was a dead vampire and Vigilant. Their bodies both smelled like blood, which still wasn't even completely dry. The door was kicked down, the hinges still attached to the frame. I walked inside slowly, and hushed Anediir to keep quiet. I looked around and saw all the broken wood furniture and the shattered shrine to Stendarr, the God of Righteous Might and Merciful Forbearance. Beside the shattered shrine was dead Vigilant, who appeared to be not much older than me. Her throat was slit. I didn't doubt that at least one Vigilant escaped, though I also didn't doubt that this was a surprise attack, which is why so many died. So far only two dead vampires could be seen upon the body count, more Vigilants than what I would've liked. Suddenly, I could hear a noise from one of the rooms to the right.

"Did you hear that?" Anediir asked, grabbing my left arm.

I drew my enchanted dagger and walked slowly over to the noise. I hoped it was a survivor and not some filthy vampire. I held the dagger in front of my chest, ready to strike any possible enemy behind that door. I slowly opened the door and saw a cloaked figure. Unsure whether or not this person was a vampire, I slowly crept behind them and stabbed them in the back with my dagger.

"Ow! Shit!"

I recognized that voice anywhere. It was Tailsin. I accidentally stabbed Tailsin in the back, with a flame enchanted dagger. Oops. He quickly turned around, as if ready to punch whoever did that to him. But instead, he just stared, surprised.

"By the Gods Tailsin I am so sorry!" I explained, trying to pull the dagger out.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked, his voice a little raspy.

"We can ask you the same thing," Anediir said, crossing her arms.

I pulled the dagger out of Tailsin's back, which caused him to flinch in pain. I could hear the skin on his back sizzle as I pulled the dagger out. I felt terribly bad. I sheathed the dagger and then looked at Tailsin, who gave me a disapproving look. I didn't blame, I would hate me too if I was stabbed in the back with a dagger that felt like a hot metal rod.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Whiterun." Tailsin said, crossing his arms.

"We were until we heard a rumor about the Hall of the Vigilants being attacked by vampires," I said, looking around the room.

I paused for a moment.

"Wait… Tailsin you weren't a part of this-" Tailsin cut me off.

"Of course I wasn't!" He stated, "I have only been here for a few hours. I was actually hoping that I could've stopped them before it was too late."

"So you knew about this?" Anediir asked.

Tailsin sighed, "Yes, I did. But I couldn't make it here in time to stop whatever they were about to do."

There was a long pause after what he said. I could tell Anediir was trying to put all the pieces together, but so was I. Why would the vampires want to attack the Hall of the Vigilants?

"Do you know why they did this?" I asked, my voice low and soft.

"They were looking for something. Something valuable. Something that Harkon wants." Tailsin said.

"Harkon? Who's Harkon?" Anediir asked.

"He's a powerful Vampire Lord. And is in fact leader of the Volkihar Clan. One of the few remaining Vampire Lord clans in all of Tamriel. He had a daughter, who mysteriously disappeared, without a trace. He has spent centuries trying to find her, and now he has."

"But what does that have to do with the Hall of the Vigilants?" I asked.

"Harkon wanted to ensure that they didn't get in the way, but also the leader of the Vigilants, knew exactly where the cave that his daughter was hiding in was," Tailsin said.

"I don't understand though," I stated, "How can a vampire last hundreds of years in a cave…?"

"The bigger question is whether or not she has gone feral at this point," Tailsin said, his expression slightly sad.

There was a long pause after that. I studied Tailsin's expression. He looked sad as if the topic had upset him. Who was this woman that he was talking about? I didn't know a whole lot about vampires, but what if she had gone feral? I know that once a vampire goes feral, they don't go back to the way they used to be. Anediir looked at me with a confused expression, probably wondering what to do now.

"Where is she?"

Tailsin looked up, a bit confused.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

He nodded his head slightly, "She's in a cave, not too far from here."

"Well then let's go get her."

* * *

 **Volkihar - Narrator's POV**

It was dark and quiet in Castle Volkihar. Lord Harkon, who sat on his throne with confidence, was drinking a vial of blood. His two advisors sat beside him, reading books or looking at maps. They had just successfully attacked the Hall of the Vigilants, and Harkon was proud. He was just one step closer to finding his daughter and then abolishing the Tyranny of the Sun.

"Where is that insufferable nephew of yours, Vingalmo?" Harkon asked, placing his vial of blood on the table.

Vingalmo slightly rolled his eyes, "You ask that like he is my responsibility. I am not his babysitter, he is a grown man."

"More like an immature child." Orthjolf murmured.

"Are you not even the slightest bit of concerned about where he might be?" Harkon asked.

"Why should I waste my energy caring about such pointless squabble? That boy is nothing but an ungrateful bastard, just like his father." Vingalmo spat.

Orthjolf stared at Harkon, who gave him a strange look. Silence filled the air as Orthjolf was prepared to say something else. But held his tongue due to the pointless arguing that would follow. Harkon then broke the silence.

"Let us all agree that he can do whatever he wants. For now."

Orthjolf tilted his head, intrigued, "What do you mean, "for now"?"

Harkon stood up from his throne and walked around the throne room. He picked up another bottle of what appeared to contain blood. He then walked back towards the long dinner table where his two most trusted advisors were sitting. He took the bottle that he was holding and drank it.

"Once I have my daughter back and the Tyranny of the Sun gone," Harkon pulled a long ebony dagger from its sheath, "I will then finally destroy what I created."

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Lucien's POV**

We walked along the large mountain that bordered the Whiterun and Hjaalmarch Hold. Tailsin believed that this woman was hiding out in a cave. Though I cannot help but wonder why she would need to hide. Especially after so long. Not much of this made sense to me, and I was very confused on what was going on. Hopefully, after this rescue mission, some light might be shed. on this whole situation. After what seemed like hours of walking, we finally reached a small and enclosed entrance to a cave. Tailsin stopped us and turned around, facing me and Anediir.

"Alright, before we head inside, I want to say something," Tailsin said, "This cave will be full of vampires. So you both need to be extremely careful. Vampires are especially strong in the dark, and will not hesitate to kill either of you. I am saying this as a warning."

I looked at Anediir, who gave me a worried expression. Sometimes I wonder if Anediir was really ever scared of anything. She is a brave girl, sure, but when it comes to a cave full of cannibalistic daedra, no one can deny the fear. Hell, even I was scared. My brief experience with vampires was more than enough to convince me that they are ruthless and merciless. I shook off my negatives thoughts and nodded at Tailsin. With that we proceed into the cave, crouching and sneaking in quietly. Tailsin was in front of me, and Anediir behind. The passage through the cave was narrow, so we had to walk in a single-file line to get through. Suddenly, Tailsin stopped us.

"Shhh," He whispered, "There are three vampires and a Death Hound. Do not let them touch you."

The suspense was killing me. I was not ready to fight a bunch of vampires. And a Death Hound? I don't know what those things are capable of. Deep down inside I knew that Tailsin and Anediir had my back. I took a deep breath and followed Tailsin, who moved ever so slowly and silently. But of course, even that didn't last long.

"I smell human flesh." One of the vampires said, turning around.

Tailsin drew his sword and turned into a bat. At first, I was confused, but then I realized that it might prove difficult to approach them directly. I drew my dagger and cast a flame spell in my other hand. Anediir did the same. I slowly, every so quietly, crept forward. I tried my hardest not to make a sound, but my lousy footing gave it all away. The same vampire looked towards me with piercing red eyes.

"Found you!"

The vampire tried to run at me, ready to kill. But Tailsin quickly landing in front of him, his sword out. The vampire unknowingly ran right into Tailsin's sword, causing him to stop.

"Maybe you should've chosen a different meal buddy," Tailsin said, pulling the sword out.

The vampire fell dead to the ground. Though I quickly realized the incoming dog that ran towards us. I gasped at the sight of it. It had the build of a dog but rather had a completely different anatomy. The dog looked dead and almost rabid. Its teeth were large and its eyes cold. The body looked shriveled and skinny, unhealthy. It must be a Death Hound. I couldn't react fast enough. The dog lunged itself at me, trying to bite my very face off. I put my dagger in front of my face and to my luck the hound bit the dagger. I tried to kick it off but to no avail. Suddenly, Tailsin came and swung his sword at its back, causing it to roll off me. He then stabbed the hound in its side, killing it. I will admit it would've been more sad had that thing not try to kill me. The two other vampires approached us, still keeping their distance.

"Well well," One of them said, drawing their mace, "It seems a Vampire Lord has graced us with his presence."

Tailsin turned towards them, glaring, "Shut the fuck up."

"It just seems rather strange that you still persist to rebel against your own kind, despite all the power that you have." The vampire said, his voice rather cocky.

Tailsin remained silent. I never asked him a whole lot about his beef with other vampires. I also found it strange that he has been working against them. Although everyone has secrets, and they sure as hell have their reasons for keeping them.

"It's still not too late. We can free Lord Harkon's daughter, and then we can all walk among these weak mortals like lions among sheep."

Tailsin gripped his sword and held it towards the vampire, "I have no interest in harming and inflicting fear upon innocent people. I am not heartless and egocentric like you pathetic morons. And I sure as hell have no damn reason to harm Serana. So I suggest you seek redemption from whatever god you used to worship because there is a fate worse than death."

With that, the vampire lunged towards Tailsin with absolute force. Though my attention quickly turned towards the other vampire. He was a mage, a Breton. I shot a look at Anediir, who then threw firebolts towards the vampire. The continuous wards blocked off all of her attempts to harm him, so I had to improvise. I cast a fire rune right in front of the vampire. As he was too distracted with trying to fight us, he couldn't be bothered with looking towards the ground. If there is one thing I have learned about fighting mages, is always look towards the ground. The vampire quite literally blew up into flames. Being a vampire he was susceptible to fire, which instantly killed him. Tailsin had cut off the head of the other vampire, which rolled over by the burnt corpse.

We looked at each other as we all sheathed our weapons. I took a deep breath, expressing how tired I was. My arms were sore, especially my right one. Back in Sovngarde, I was impulsive and wasn't thinking about the consequences of my actions. That attack literally burned my arm. It has taken months for the pain to finally go away, but whenever you work any damaged part it begins to hurt more. I looked at it to make sure it wasn't bleeding. I was grateful it wasn't, but I think it was about time to change my bandage.

"Hold on," I said, stopping Tailsin and Anediir, "I need to change my bandage."

Tailsin and Anediir both looked at each other. They didn't seem irritated which made me feel a little less of a burden. I sat down on the ground and took out the bandages from my knapsack. Anediir sat next to me to help with any necessary healing. I was too distracted to hear anything, or see anybody.

"Ah!"

Anediir and I quickly looked up when we heard Tailsin yell. Tailsin fell to the ground, unable to get up. I rushed over to him to see what had happened. He was rolling around in pain, his hand near his left shoulder. I stopped him to see what it was that hit him. It was a bolt, a crossbow bolt. I went to pull it out but Tailsin stopped me.

"No don't! It'll hurt even more." He said, gripping my wrist.

Anediir turned around, looking towards the entrance of the cave.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

I looked over and saw a figure in the shadows. It was a person yes, but who? Suddenly, the figure came walking over, with something cave was so dark I couldn't see who it was. But as the figure came closer, I could then see who they were. It was a vampire, no, they were human. He was a tall man, whose anatomy could tell you he was a Nord. He had short blonde hair and pale skin. His eyes though were different. Only his left eye could be shown, which was a piercing blue. His right eye was covered with a patch. He wore an armor set that I had never quite seen before, but he looked like a soldier. In his right hand was a crossbow, that he then lifted up, pointing towards Tailsin's head.

"Wait don't shoot! Don't shoot!" I pleaded.

Anediir drew her dagger, ready to attack. Tailsin tried to lean forward, but couldn't. The soldier looked at me with a confused expression. It was silent, dead silent. I glared at him, telling him to not shoot that crossbow. He then looked at Tailsin.

"Why are defending him?" The soldier asked, "He is a vampire, no?"

I glared at him, "He is. But what does it matter? You shot him."

The soldier laughed, "He is a dangerous creature."

Tailsin tried leaning up, "Fuck you, man! I didn't do anything!"

"You are a disgusting being that needs to be killed." The soldier said.

"No one is killing anyone!" I yelled, "He hasn't done anything wrong. He hasn't harmed anyone."

"Yet." The soldier said, aiming his crossbow.

Anediir went in front of the soldier, blocking the crossbow.

"Please sir, don't hurt him. He's our friend."

The soldier looked at Anediir with a confused expression. Then he looked at me. I was giving him a death glare, to which he simply ignored. He sighed and put away his crossbow. Anediir stepped out of the way. I looked at Tailsin, who gave me a reassuring look. I looked at the bolt that was stuck in his shoulder. I pulled the bolt out, which caused Tailsin to curse out of pain. I then helped Tailsin up, which was hard for him as he was still too focused on the pain in his shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked, turning towards the soldier.

"My name is Jonathon, and I am a soldier from the Dawnguard." He said, showing their emblem.

"The Dawnguard?" Anediir asked.

"The Dawnguard is an ancient order of vampire hunters who are dedicated to eliminating vampires in Skyrim."

"Also known as the biggest jackasses to ever walk Nirn." Tailsin spat.

I punched Tailsin in the arm after his remark. Jonathon laughed.

"Your kind has no place to be making such remarks. You are no better than I." Jonathon said, laughing.

Tailsin glared at him, gritting his teeth. Jonathon approached me, reaching out his hand.

"I don't think I ever got your name." He said, smiling.

"Lucien," I said, shaking his hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

I felt my face heat up as he said that.

"Hey watch it eyepatch, or that won't be the only eye that you lose," Tailsin said, his tone a little threatening.

I shot him a glare.

"Calm down, ponytail. Jealousy doesn't suit you." Jonathon laughed.

Tailsin shot him a deadly glare. I could tell that they weren't going to get along, ever. But, I don't expect them to, considering they're complete opposites. Jonathon then turned to Anediir, who introduced herself. After a while of introductions and intense glaring, we all proceeded through the cave. Tensions were high and unsettling. I just wanted to find whoever we were looking for and then leave. This cave was already giving me a headache, I didn't need two grown men fighting like children.

Some time has passed as we ventured throughout the cave. Tailsin wasn't lying when he said there were going to be a lot of vampires. All this fighting made me hope that we would reach the end of the cave soon. I never liked caves, and I sure as hell don't like vampires and skeletons. And there were a lot of them. Death Hounds were also present, and they seemed to only attack me. I love animals, but those things are fucking awful.

"So when are we going to reach her?" Anediir asked.

"Hopefully soon," Tailsin said, "I have never been in this cave before."

We all approached a wooden door that led to another room. As we opened it, we could hear voices, threatening voices. We crouched down as we slowly moved towards the edge, trying to see what was happening. There were two vampires, both interrogating a bound man. Beside the man was a book, that laid opened.

"Come on Vigilant, start talking." The male vampire spat.

"I won't tell you anything." The man said.

"Just kill him already," The female vampire said, "We're wasting precious time."

The male vampire nodded as he took a dagger and slit the man's throat. The man fell to the floor, choking on his own blood. I closed my eyes, trying to avert what I just saw. I didn't like watching innocent people die. Suddenly, the vampires started to walk towards the large stone circle in the center of the cave. Tailsin looked at us and told us to stay here. He then hopped over the edge and down onto the ground where the two vampires stood. The male vampire turned around, surprised.

"Ah Tailsin, I didn't expect for you to join us." The vampire said

"I didn't realize Harkon would've sent you, Lokil." Tailsin said, crossing his arms.

"You say that like you're surprised."

"I'm just surprised he sent you, considering you're just about as incapable of doing anything else. Couldn't even get a man to talk." Tailsin laughed.

"You think you could've done better?" The vampire asked, a little irritated.

"Oh I know you could've done better," Tailsin said, drawing his sword, "Now if you don't mind, you are in my way."

"You're all bark but no bite Tailsin." The female vampire said.

I looked around and saw a man creeping up behind Tailsin, his sword drawn. I know I was supposed to stay quiet, but watching the man get closer and Tailsin not noticing, I had to warn him.

"Tailsin look out!" I yelled, getting their attention.

Tailsin looked up at me, as well as the other vampires. The man who was behind Tailsin swung his sword, almost hitting him. Tailsin quickly killed him and then turned his attention towards the male vampire. The female quickly made her way up the stone steps. Anediir, Jonathon, and I got up and drew our weapons.

"Three? Well, I am going have a feast tonight." The vampire said, smiling.

I ignored her remark as I swung my dagger towards her neck. She quickly dodged and punched me in the stomach. Jonathon fired his crossbow, but never made a hit towards her. She was too fast. Anediir made an attempt at throwing fireballs at her, but like Jonathon missed every time. I took another swing at her but failed, and she then kicked me off the edge.

"Feim!"

I became ethereal before I hit the ground, causing me no physical damage. Tailsin quickly turned around a concerned look on his face. I got up, assuring him I was okay. The male vampire swung his mace towards Tailsin, almost hitting him. Suddenly, I could see a woman running towards me with a battle axe. She wasn't a vampire but appeared to be under the command of one. I quickly dodged as she swung her axe towards me.

"Zun!"

My shout staggered her, as well as forced her to disarm. I went up and aimed for her throat, but instead cut her collarbone. She then swung her fist at me, hitting me in the face. I came back and cut her face, still trying to aim for her throat.

"You bitch!" The woman yelled.

She then kicked me in the stomach, forcing me to the ground. I lost grip of my dagger and it slid away from me. The woman then kicked my side, probably bruising my rib. I looked up and saw Anediir, who then tackled the woman to the ground. I got up and grabbed the battle axe on the ground. Anediir moved out of the way and I cut the woman's head off like an executioner. Jonathon quickly came down the stairs. Tailsin was still fighting with the other vampire, who was starting to get tired.

"I could do this all day," Tailsin said.

The vampire yelled as he swung at Tailsin, who quickly dodged. Jonathon saw an opening and shot the vampire in the head, causing him to fall forward. Tailsin turned around and noticed the dead vampire. He then sheathed his sword.

"I had it handled," Tailsin said.

"It doesn't matter," Jonathon said, "I still killed him."

Tailsin rolled his eyes and walked over towards the large stone circle in the middle of the cave. We all followed. As I walked through I noticed all the pillars that stood in a perfect circle. In the center was a smaller stone pillar with a round stone button. Tailsin approached and tried to put his hand on it, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Anediir asked.

"I don't know," Tailsin said, taking his hand away.

I walked up next to him and tried to put my hand on it. As I did, a large sharp needle went through my hand. I fell to the ground in pain, but couldn't take my hand out. The needle then retracted and the ground started to glow a bright purple. Tailsin grabbed me and looked at my hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding my hand.

"Yes, I only have a hole in my hand is all," I said sarcastically.

Anediir looked around and went to one of the pillars. She then pushed it forward and more of the ground started to glow.

"Maybe if we move the pillars, it'll open something," Anediir said.

We all nodded. Tailsin helped me up and helped wrap my hand. All while doing this, Anediir and Jonathon were moving the pillars. It took a while until the whole floor was lit with a bright purple. Suddenly, the ground started to move, and Tailsin and I took a step backward. Jonathon and Anediir came behind us. The small stone pillar moved up and revealed and a stone sarcophagus. We all looked at each other for a moment. Tailsin went up and opened the sarcophagus. As it opened, a woman could be seen, standing, and asleep. She then woke up and fell forward. Tailsin caught her before she hit the ground. The woman slowly opened her eyes and was in complete shock.

"Tailsin?"


	3. Chapter Two: Dark Pasts

**A/N: Okay, now before I jump into this, I want to make a disclaimer. Now with Serana being introduced in the story, there is something you need to know about her character. I did change her personality a bit. She is still Serana, and she looks the same and has the same backstory, but she interacts very differently with my characters in my story.**

 **I do not want anyone commenting "Serana isn't like that" or "That's not what she said in the game". This is a FANFICTION. If you can't handle the slight bending of her character then don't read this. Anyways, I'm done ranting now. Please enjoy this chapter and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Dark Pasts**

Anediir and I looked at each other, surprised. I wasn't, expecting this. The woman looked up at Tailsin, confused. I couldn't blame her. She was locked away for so long and she probably hasn't seen a friendly face either. And behind her friend was three complete strangers. Yeah, I would be confused too. Maybe even scared. Tailsin helped the woman up as she brushed herself off. Tailsin took a step back, giving her space. Suddenly, the woman slapped him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Tailsin yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"How could you let her lock me away like this you son of a bitch!" The woman yelled.

Tailsin gave her the best confused expression I have ever seen. He truly had no idea what she just said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, "And was it really necessary to slap me?"

"Gods Tailsin I swear you're so dense." The woman said, rolling her eyes.

I stood there confused. Did they like, not like each other? The woman then looked over at me, Anediir, and Jonathon.

"Who are they?"

"They're friends. Well at least two of them are." Tailsin said, glaring at Jonathon.

"Oh haha," Jonathon said, rolling his eyes.

The woman looked at me and Anediir. Though most of her attention was on me. She looked at me for a long time, almost as if she was studying me. I was uncomfortable. I didn't like people staring at me, no matter what gender they were.

"Wow, you're actually pretty!" The woman exclaimed, grabbing my arms.

I stood there confused and kind of afraid. I don't understand. She went from angry to happy. What?

"You're actually very pretty! Did anyone ever tell you that?" The woman asked.

"Um…" I couldn't even formulate words. I was so uncomfortable.

The woman turned towards Tailsin, "Tailsin. How could you be around such a beautiful woman and not compliment her? What kind of man are you?"

"One that wants to get the fuck out of this cave," Tailsin said, crossing his arms.

"I swear how do you put up him?" The woman asked, turning towards me.

Before I could respond she spoke again, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Serana."

I was so confused and uncomfortable. Is she bipolar or something? Serana then turned towards Anediir.

"Oh, you are so adorable! And really pretty too!" Serana exclaimed.

Anediir, who is even more awkward than me, looked frightened. I think she was truly terrified. She looked at me for help. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even say anything. Tailsin grabbed Serana's arm, pulling her away.

"Can you stop harassing them now? You're scaring them." Tailsin said, glaring at Serana.

"Why do you have to be so rude? I swear you haven't changed at all. You're just as rude now since you were… Since… How long have I been in here?"

"A long time," Tailsin said.

"How long?" Serana asked, "Give me years Tailsin."

Tailsin sighed, "About sixteen-hundred years."

Serana' eyes widened at his statement. Mine did too. Sixteen-hundred years… that's so long. I couldn't imagine missing so much of your life. There was silence for a while. I looked at Anediir and Jonathon, who were both rather confused.

"I want to go home," Serana said.

"No. Absolutely not." Tailsin said.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Serana asked, crossing her arms.

"Harkon will kill you if you go back now. You should damn lucky that we got to you first." Tailsin said, his voice stern.

"Oh, he wouldn't kill me Tailsin. Yes, he's crazy, but he wouldn't kill his own daughter."

Tailsin glared at her. He looked really scary when he glared. It was like he was staring into your soul. I stepped up.

"Tailsin is right Serana. You can't go back, at least not now. It's not safe."

Serana looked at me with uncertainty. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't take my word for it, considering I'm just a stranger. But surprisingly she did.

"I suppose… See Tailsin, you could've been a little nicer like her." Serana stated, glaring at Tailsin.

Tailsin rolled his eyes. I don't understand the relationship here. Do they hate each other?

"Gods I need a drink," Serana said.

"Well luckily for you we can have a drink once we leave this cave," Tailsin said.

Suddenly, as Serana took a step forward, I could see a shiny object in the sarcophagus. My eyes widened when I realized it was an Elder Scroll. I was completely baffled, where the hell did she get an Elder Scroll?

"Is… is that an Elder Scroll?" I asked, pointing into the sarcophagus.

Serana turned her head around, looking at the scroll. She giggled as she picked it up ever so casually. Tailsin's expression quickly faltered, and his face turned angry.

"You had an Elder Scroll… this whole fucking time?" Tailsin yelled.

"Yes. When my mother put me in here, she gave me this scroll. Locked me away with it." Serana said, holding the scroll tightly.

Tailsin's face was contorted with anger, and it was clearly obvious he was pissed, "That fucking hag!"

Serana gave him a glare, "She is not a hag!"

Tailsin let out a sharp exhale. I didn't understand why Tailsin had such a problem with Serana's mother, but she clearly must've done something bad.

We all followed him, forgetting about the conversation that we had. We walked over a stone bridge, very similar to the one that we crossed previously. It was quiet, a little too quiet. Anediir sneezed, and I imagined that nothing would come of that, but then two stone statues suddenly came to life.

"What the fuck are those?" Jonathon cursed.

"Gargoyles," Tailsin said, drawing his sword, "Don't let them scratch you."

Tailsin charged towards one of the gargoyles with force. I cast a flame spell in my right hand, which hurt due to the hole in my hand. I winced in pain, which caused me to become distracted. I looked up and saw the other gargoyle charge at me, head first. I rolled out of the way, which caused me to almost roll right off the edge. Though it wouldn't too bad, as there was water at the bottom, it was still an area I wanted to avoid. I stood up and casted a fireball spell towards the gargoyle, which stung my wound. Towards the back, I could see Jonathon firing his crossbow, and Anediir throwing flame spells. To the left I could Serana and Tailsin, who were both tackling the other gargoyle. I smirked as a brilliant idea suddenly appeared into my head. ' _Stone gargoyles… if I could freeze them, they will break_ '. I ran to the other side if the gargoyle, towards the opposite direction of the others.

"IIS SLEN NUS!"

I could feel a freezing coolness escape my lips. I watched as the ice shot through the stone gargoyle, causing the creature to freeze completely solid. I picked up a large rock nearby and threw onto the gargoyle. I could feel my shoulders pop as I did it, but that didn't matter at the moment. The rock hit the gargoyle in the head with brute force, which in turn caused its head to shatter. I hope that would've killed it, as I didn't think I could fight longer. I looked over to Tailsin and Serana, who had just finished killing the other gargoyle. I sighed in relief. I was exhausted, and right now all I wanted to do was leave this cursed cave.

Tailsin looked at me with worried eyes. I probably looked tired and weak, though that is to be expected when fighting for so long. I looked down at my right hand, which had a bloodstained cloth wrapped around it. I needed to find a professional healer soon before my wound became infected. Tailsin came and grabbed my hand, observing it. He pressed down on the blooded area, which in turn caused me to wince in pain.

"We need to get out of this cave and find a healer soon," Tailsin said, turning towards the others, "The wound is starting to become infected."

Anediir came over and looked at my hand as well. She pressed on it and had gotten the same result. She tried to use a healing spell, but it did little to nothing as a minor spell like that couldn't close a hole on your hand. She let go it gently and frowned. Serana suggested we leave the cave, and we all followed behind her. Going through the rest of the cave was exhausting. It was dark, and our only guides were Tailsin and Serana, who could see through it all. After opening a large metal gate, we stumbled upon a ritual chamber. Of course, like all Nordic ruins, there were draugrs. Despite the numbers against us, we managed to take care of them with no real struggle. I approached the nearby word wall and learned of it shout. I will admit I have always found them fascinating, they told stories of the inhabitants of their location before they were abandoned.

We had finally reached outside the cave. As we walked out, the sun was nearly peaking over the mountains, and snow was lightly falling above us. Serana inhaled the cold Skyrim air and smiled. She had mentioned missing the outdoors, despite how wretched the sun was on her skin. I smiled as I watched her. She looked like a child who had just now seen the outdoors for the first time.

Tailsin ushered us down a dirt path to Whiterun. He said the temple there had excellent healers that would assist me with my injury. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know why but I felt happy when he said that. I wasn't quite sure if it was the fact that I was going to see a healer or that he cared. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Serana.

"Ooo… Someone's all embarrassed…" Serana sang, putting her arm on my shoulder, "I've been gone all this time. So please, fill me on what's happened."

I gave her my best innocent look, "What do you mean?"

Serana rolled her eyes, "Well for starters, why your face looked like a tomato."

"Stop harassing the poor girl Serana," Tailsin said, not turning around.

Serana had a devilish look on her face. I became a little flustered. She then walked up to Tailsin.

"Fine then, I'll harass you." She said, elbowing him.

"I swear Serana, you're such a child." Tailsin groaned, rolling his eyes.

"You're one to talk!" Serana pouted, "You're just as if not more immature than me."

Jonathon let out a chuckle, "Were you two together before? Because you sure as hell act like it."

My heart sank at his question. I didn't much care for the idea of Tailsin and Serana. I mean, I knew they were friends… but lovers? Suddenly, Tailsin burst into hysterical laughter. I tilted my head and Jonathon gave him a weird look. Serana gave him a nasty glare.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tailsin said, still laughing, "That was just the stupidest assumption I have ever heard in my damn life!"

Serana punched Tailsin in the face, sprawling him to the floor. I giggled a bit. Jonathon glared at Tailsin, and Serana did the same.

"You know, you say that like it's a bad thing Tailsin," Serana said, crossing her arms, "Besides, I would rather be eaten alive by slaughterfish then spend a night with you."

Tailsin lifted his head from the snow, his expression irritated, "That's okay Serana because I don't think I could put up with your bitchy attitude anyways."

 _Okay, it's getting a little heated._ I looked over at Anediir, who gave an uncomfortable look. She seemed weirded out and quite frankly awkward. I stepped in.

"Okay, okay. How about we all calm down and forget this conversation? We need to head to Whiterun."

Tailsin got up from the ground and glared at Serana. Serana did the same. I never realized how much tension there was between them. I wasn't sure if it was Serana or Tailsin, or both. Though I did know that they didn't like each other, at least not right now. It just seems strange to me that Tailsin would go through all that trouble to find someone that he hates. I glared at both of them and we moved forwards, on our way to Whiterun.

By the time we got to Whiterun, it was sundown, and we were all very tired. Before going around and showing Serana all the wonderful sights, we headed to the Bannered Mare, where we would get some much-needed food and rest. Tailsin told me that he would take me in the morning to the temple to get healed. I insisted on going by myself, but he wouldn't listen. I guess I should be grateful that he cares, and I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter just a little bit.

We went to the innkeeper and rented our two rooms. One for me and Anediir and one for Jonathon. Serana and Tailsin insisted that they didn't need sleep, and Serana even made it perfectly clear that she had just woken up from her long slumber. I walked up the stairs to my room with Anediir. The room was small but cozy. It had a double bed and dresser, two chairs, and an end table with two lit candles. Anediir immediately fell onto the bed, fast asleep. I couldn't help but laugh. She was always so sleepy and tired, though I never understood why. All I knew was that it was going to be hard to wake her up in the morning. I sighed as I felt my stomach grumbled in hunger. I closed the door behind me and went down the stairs quietly, as Anediir and Jonathon were still sleeping.

When I reached the bottom floor, I saw that the innkeeper wasn't at the bar, and I couldn't see her anywhere. I sighed when I realized that no one could feed my empty stomach. As a matter of fact, no one was in the tavern. I went over to a chair and closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the nice heat of the fire. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and let it fall to my shoulders. I went inside my knapsack and took out a piece of bread. It wasn't much, but it was enough to hold me off until the morning.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from behind me. I quickly turned around to see who it was. And I wasn't so surprised to see that it was Tailsin.

"What are you doing still awake?" Tailsin asked, sitting in the chair next to me.

"I uh…" I struggled to find an answer. ' _Maybe it was because my mouth was full of bread_.' Tailsin gave me a smile. That goofy, silly smile.

"You're cute when your mouth is full of food." He said, chuckling a bit.

I choked on my food for a moment. I wasn't expecting such a blunt comment from him. Tailsin chuckled again at my inability to swallow my food properly. I set the rest of the bread down and glared at him.

"I'm glad seeing me in pain brings you such amusement," I said, crossing my arms.

"Actually, seeing you in pain doesn't bring me any amusement." He said, his tone stern.

I stared at him for a moment. Then that moment turned into a while. There was a long moment of silence. I was yet again making a complete fool of myself. Tailsin broke the silence.

"So why did you let Jonathon join us?" Tailsin asked, leaning in his chair.

I stared at the floor, trying to think of a valid answer to that question. Quite frankly, I didn't know why I let him join. I guess I just never thought about it until now. More importantly, I didn't know why Tailsin was asking.

"I don't know. I mean, he's nice, and a good warrior," I said, my voice getting softer,"Why do you ask?"

Tailsin tucked his hands behind his head and leaned backward in his chair, "Just curious"

The way Tailsin said that wasn't at all in a satisfying tone. I wanted to ask why he said it that way, but I didn't want to risk making the situation more awkward than it already was. I picked up my bread and took another bite, making sure that this time it was a smaller bite.

"I'm sorry about Serana," Tailsin said, breaking the dead silence that filled the room, "I think that since she's been gone for so long, that she has taken her anger out on me, and making situations uncomfortable"

I looked at him for a moment with curious eyes. I had no idea why Tailsin felt the need to apologize to me, so I just had to ask.

"Why are you apologizing?"

Tailsin sighed, "Because how uncomfortable you, and Anediir, were. I had no idea that she would act like that. And I also had no idea that she would be so nosey either."

"Maybe she was just excited to see you know, after being locked away for so long" I said, my tone a little soft.

"Yeah, maybe." Tailsin sighed.

There was that long, terrible that I have grown to deeply hate. It made situations like these extremely awkward. I have learned how to make small talk growing up, but not with normal people. It was more so, "how to make small talk with snobby people". Tailsin looked up and stared at my face. I felt a little uncomfortable, as I didn't quite care for people staring at me.

"That scar," Tailsin said, "On your lower cheek."

I felt my lower cheek, trying to find the scar that Tailsin was talking about. Once I did, the memory of getting it came back to me.

"Oh, that. I had gotten scratched by a draugr while I was at Skuldafn. It's no big deal." I said, waving it off.

Tailsin gave me a suspicious look. I mean, I wasn't lying. Though it was a small scar, I still hoped that no one would notice. And for the longest time, nobody did. Tailsin still looked at me as though he wasn't convinced.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"I'm just making sure no one hurt you is all." Tailsin murmured.

I couldn't help but smile. I was happy with the fact that Tailsin cared, but more so that this was the most time we have spent by ourselves in a long time. Tailsin suddenly stood up from his chair and turned towards me.

"The fire is too hot. Do you want to go outside?"

I looked at him for a moment. His eyes demonstrated hopefulness as if hoping that I would say yes. I shook my head and Tailsin led me through the front door of the inn. We went around the side and climbed up a wooden ladder to the roof. Once I made it to the roof, I had finally looked up to the sky. It was beautiful. The stars shined so brightly, and the two moons were perfectly aligned with each other. Though despite Skyrim's natural beauty, its cold air was something that I did not like. Being an Imperial who came from a warm land, I was not used to the freezing cold weather that Skyrim had to offer.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, leather cloak around my shoulders. I looked up at Tailsin and saw that his was missing. I felt my face turn red. Not because my skin was cold, but rather because I was an awkward child. Which inevitably meant that I was going to make a complete fool of myself yet again.

"Y-you're not cold?" I whispered, shivering a little.

Tailsin smiled and laid back, "The cold doesn't bother me."

"Is it because you're a vampire?"

I was always so blunt with my questions that I sometimes regretted asking them to begin with. If I was impulsive with anything, it was my curiosity. Tailsin sighed.

"Yes."

I always wanted to know his story. He sometimes hates himself for being a vampire and despises all other vampires. Yet despite all this hatred, he never got himself cured. Curiosity killed the cat, but I was willing to take that chance.

"Why did you want to become a vampire?"

Tailsin became tense when I asked my question. If it was too sore of a subject for him, I would respect his decision to not tell me. But he spoke up.

"I didn't want to, I was forced to."

I didn't say anything. His tone was angry, and he seemed so sad when he said it. My eyes said it all, _tell me why_.

"A very long time ago, even before the Septim Empire, I was born in the Summerset Isle. I didn't come from a wealthy family, like most typical Altmer, but I was still fed and kept happy. My father was a hunter, didn't come from a wealthy family. My mother, however, did. She was a priestess of Mara in training when she met my father, but immediately threw it all away when she slept with him. To make a long story short, I was born a bastard."

I never saw anything wrong with conceiving before marriage, though I did know that some cultures highly frowned upon it. One of them being the Altmeri culture. Despite the pained look in Tailsin's eyes, he still continued.

"Because of that scandal, my mother was disowned by her family, leaving her with nothing to support me. My father, however, never left us. He stayed and a year later they had finally married. Though that, unfortunately, caused a whole chain reaction of problems

"My uncle, my mother's brother, hated me. And more so he hated my father. "How could you sleep with a commoner?" My uncle would yell, "You threw away everything away for an unsophisticated nobody!" My mother always hated those words, and she never saw me as a mistake or burden. She welcomed me into the world with loving arms, and she didn't care who was against her."

I smiled at that. Hearing that made me miss how much my mother would love and comfort me, and tell me that everything would be okay. Tailsin leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees.

"A decade passed. I was happy, loved, and fed well. My father spent a lot of time with me, teaching me how to use a bow. I was actually quite good at it. I loved him, and he loved me. But…"

Tailsin took a long pause. Despite how long ago this whole story took place, the idea of talking about passed parents is a burden for everyone. I placed my hand on his shoulder, telling him he didn't have to say anymore. But he still persisted.

"He disappeared. Gone, without a trace. My mother spent months trying to find him but to no avail. I eventually accepted that he died while hunting. My mother, however, insisted that he was still alive. Because of my mother grief, my uncle came into the picture. He wanted to "take care" of us in my father's absence. But I knew better. I knew he hated me. I knew he was only there for my mother. So tensions started to rise, and fast.

"As I grew into my teenage years I became more independent. I was always gone, either hunting or exploring. I never sat at family meals, mostly because of my uncle. And I became distant with my mother. She understood that I was upset and she was fully aware of how my uncle treated me. But she couldn't make him leave. And I too eventually accepted that."

Tailsin's expression faltered. I could tell he was starting to get to the part where he became a vampire. I remained silent the whole time, not saying a word. After a deep breath, he continued.

"When I was eighteen, my uncle started to become obsessed with immortality. My mother and I saw this, and we were starting to become worried. We brushed it off for a couple of months, but then that's when the chaos started. For a long time, my uncle was murdering innocents, all in the name of Molag Bal. As a reward for all of his "great deeds", he was granted the option of vampirism. But of course, Molag Bal couldn't directly transform him, he had to sacrifice someone to him.

"The ceremony was… horrific. I had to watch… everything. My own mother was being tortured my Molag Bal… violated. The ceremony lasted for hours. Though what came after it was exponentially worse. My mother survived it, which was exactly what my uncle wanted. We all became disgusting cannibals. Pure Blooded Vampires."

The pained look on Tailsin's face made my heart sink. I couldn't even possibly imagine what it must've been like to watch all of that. To become the one thing you despise more than anything. To my surprise, Tailsin continued.

"After a few months, my mother couldn't take it. She spent months trying to find a cure. But when she finally did, she told me. She wanted me to get cured, she told me where to find it and everything… but my uncle found out. He was so enraged that she went behind his back that he murdered her in cold blood. Though it didn't stop there… no, it didn't stop there.

"My uncle wanted to punish me, to torture me. He dragged me Castle Volkihar, and there I was morphed into a vicious, cold-hearted murderer. There was no denying the hate that I had, and I was brutally tortured and forced to kill innocents. I spent years like that. Unable to open up to anyone, if they even got close to me. I was turned into a murderous man, thirsty for blood and suffrage. I've killed more people than anyone could possibly count. I became what my uncle always wanted, a monster."

That last word stung. His tone was low and upset. I felt horrible for asking about his past, it made him so upset. I went behind and hugged him. I knew words couldn't help him feel better, and I knew physical contact wouldn't either but, I wanted him to know that I didn't think of him in that way.

"You're not a monster," I whispered, "If you were, you would've let me die on that mountain, or let those bandits hurt me, or left me to rot in that prison. But you didn't."

Tailsin let out a deep sigh. I wasn't sure if it was because he agreed with me or disagreed, but I still didn't let go. He gently grabbed my forearm and turned around, breaking our hug. He looked at my eyes intently, but I still never broke eye contact. He leaned closer and put his forehead on mine.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked, his tone soft.

I nodded, "Yes, I do."

Instead of saying anything, he tucked my hair behind my ear. I looked up at him, a little bit confused. He looked into my eyes and never broke contact. I felt my face heat up as I stared into his piercing red eyes.

"Even after all the horrible things I have done? All the people I hurt, all the laws that I have broken-"

"Yes." I said, staring into his eyes, "Tailsin you are not a bad man. We make mistakes and have done things we are not proud of but, I wouldn't be here if not for you. You have saved me and Anediir on multiple occasions and even freed Serana despite how much she annoys you. Hell, you even freed my mother from Castle Volkihar! How can that possibly make you a monster?"

There was silence for the longest time. I simply smiled, trying to show that everything was okay. Tailsin couldn't meet my gaze. He looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact. I sighed and slightly turned my head. Soon I was about to turn around and get up, but to my surprise, Tailsin stopped me. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back down, where I was now facing him again. His eyes looked sincere and calm.

"And to think if I hadn't done that," he whispered, lightly grabbing my chin, "I wouldn't have met you."

Before I could even have a chance to respond, I felt his lips on mine. It took me a moment to realize that we were sharing our third kiss. It had been many months since our last kiss, and during that time we have always been interrupted. Though this kiss was different. I couldn't quite describe it, but it just felt different. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but then Tailsin gently pulled away. We said nothing, only smiled. Our eyes spoke volumes, and we didn't need words to convey the feeling that we both shared for each other.

The next morning was a short one. Due to the fact that I had gotten little to no sleep the previous night, I was tired. I was woken early to visit the Temple of Kynareth. Anediir accompanied me since Tailsin couldn't find the means to enter the temple. I never understood why, but I knew that it was a personal thing for him. I sat in the temple, waiting for Danica Pure-Spring, one of the best healers in Skyrim. While waiting, Anediir sat next to me, moving her legs back and forth.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked, elbowing Anediir.

Anediir looked up, a little surprised, "Oh no. It's nothing."

I looked at her with suspicion, "The way you're nervously moving your legs back and forth say otherwise."

Anediir sighed, "I'm just very nervous about our situation. Not so much about our enemies, but rather what might come of all this. After what happened with Alduin, and how you were so close to dying, I just fear that maybe I'll lose one of you."

I gave her a sad look. I didn't blame Anediir for having those fears. I mean, I have stayed up all night sometimes wondering if someone was going to die. A part of me wanted to say that everything was going to work out in the end, but I have learned the hard way that that is not always the case.

"I can't say that we'll all come out of this alive. I mean we are facing a threat like no other. But I have learned that you can't always worry about things you have no control over. Don't let fear control your life, because you never know if the gods will be on your side in your hour of need." I said, smiling.

Anediir showed a tiny smile on her face. These situations never had a right or wrong answer. And I sure as hell wasn't going to spend every waking moment worrying about the different outcomes. If we make the right decisions, and not be impulsive, then everything will work out fine. My thoughts were interrupted when Danica approached me. Her smile was graceful and her voice was quiet.

"Alright, let's have a look at that wound."

* * *

 **The Bannered Mare - Tailsin's POV**

I sat at a wooden table, drinking a bottle of ale. Serana was sitting next to me, eating a freshly baked sweet roll. Jonathon was in his room, getting ready for the journey ahead. Serana gave me the evilest smile. I knew at that moment that something was up.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my tone sarcastic.

"Actually Tailsin, you can," She smiled, scooting her chair closer, "I know what you and Lucien did last night you naughty boy."

I nearly choked on the ale that was running down my throat. I knew Serana was always rather a nosey person when it came to my personal. But that was just a shocker to me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, raising my voice.

"C'mon Tailsin, I know how you work." She said, winking.

"I don't fucking think you do."

Serana sighed, "You're such a bad liar."

"I am not lying Serana. You are just being immature. And besides, when has my personal life become such an interest to you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Since you stopped being the cold-hearted man that I knew all those years ago," Serana said, taking a sip out of a mug on the table.

That response stuck. I never quite thought about it, but I am not the same as I was fifty years ago, or even before that. A lot has changed, and it seemed so brief. Now, of course, I can never just forget how those idiots treated me for so many years, but I didn't take it out on innocents anymore. I silently took another sip of my ale. As Serana was about to speak again, Lucien and Anediir walked in.

"We're back," Lucien exclaimed, tossing her knapsack on the ground.

"I would pick that back up again," Jonathon said. I turned around. "We're about to leave right now."

Serana perked her head up, some sweet roll still in her mouth, "Where are we going?"

Jonathon put some potions and food into his knapsack before speaking. I gave him a glare. I knew exactly where we were going.

"We're going to the Dawnguard."

I immediately shot up from my seat, almost slamming my drink on the table.

"Are you an idiot? The Dawnguard? They will kill us!"

Jonathon shot him a glare, "Maybe."

Lucien walked up beside me, "Why are we going to the Dawnguard?"

Jonathon sighed, "I need to report back to my Commanding Officer, and it's a safe place to hold out for a while."

"Yeah, for you. But what about me and Serana?" I asked, glaring.

I wasn't afraid of the Dawnguard, that's not what I was worried about. I was more so concerned about the amount of tension that will follow. I will admit that I was sick of running from the Dawnguard. I thought long and hard about this, and despite how much I hate their fucking guts, they were our only chance of defeating Harkon. I have always wanted to kill Harkon for years… but I could never do it alone. We all have a common enemy, there's no doubting that. He needs to die, and so does the rest of that fucking clan. Jonathon stood in front of me, not being able to formulate a proper answer.

"Nevermind. Let's just go." I said, turning around.

Lucien gave me a concerned look. She grabbed my arm, stopping me. I said nothing, and let loose of her grip. Serana gave me a glare. 'Yeah bitch, be pissed all you want.' I could tell that this was not going to be a good idea, but I was going to put up with it. I have no other choice at this point. Serana was too naive to make an adult decision, she thinks her father still loves her. That man has no love in his heart… none of them do. After what he did to Lucien… and what he plans on doing to Serana… that man deserves to fucking die. Though deep down inside, I knew better. This was not going to be easy. One of us, or maybe even all of us, are going to get scarred.

I opened the wooden door of the inn, and we all made our way to the Dawnguard.

* * *

 **The Rift - Lucien's POV**

It has been three days of walking, and we were all on edge. I was nervous. I had never met the Dawnguard, but I could easily tell that they were not going to like Tailsin and Serana walking into their fortress. Jonathon said we were almost there, and I was uneasy. We walked along a stone road, which branched from Riften. As we wandered further down the road, I couldn't see any signs of a fort or anything. We were getting closer to the border of Skyrim and Morrowind, and I starting to get confused.

"We're here," Jonathon said.

We all paused and looked at Jonathon. There was nothing but a cave opening. I found it really hard to believe that a fortress full of elite vampire hunters resided in a cave. Jonathon laughed as he gestured us towards the cave We followed him reluctantly, not knowing what to expect. But as we walked in, it was a long stone hallway. Past that hallway, was an opening. We all walked through it and were amazed. There was a whole other area, completely untouched by dangerous animals. It was a large narrow ice canyon, and through it was a beautiful waterfall, that fell so smoothly into the icy water. The orange trees were the same as that of the Rift, and grass and flowers could be seen for miles. It was an area enclosed by mountains. It was absolutely beautiful.

We walked along a dirt path that eventually led to a ginormous stone fortress. I was in complete awe. I had never seen anything like it before. The size of this fort puts Imperial forts to shame. On the outskirts were two soldiers shooting crossbows at targets. ' _This must be their training grounds_.' Jonathon waved at us to keep following him. Though I couldn't help but notice the two soldiers glaring at Tailsin and Serana. I figured they haven't attacked yet because Jonathon is with us. Thank the Gods for that.

We walked up the small hill that led to the large double doors of the fortress. I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know what to expect at this point. Jonathon slowly opened the doors and revealed the inside interior of the fortress. It was quiet and dusty. It was somewhat empty as well. We all walked in hesitantly behind Jonathon, but as the doors behind us slammed, a woman came rushing in. It took me a moment to register her appearance.

She was a soldier, that much was clear. She was somewhat tall, taller than me, so I could only assume she was a Nord. Her body structure resembled that of a Nord, she was muscular like a soldier would be. Her facial feature looked just a Nordic too. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, and her skin was pale and fair, which complemented her light fawn hair. Her hair was done up in a braided crown, and her long bangs draped over her shoulders. Equipped she had a sword, which was crafted in a style I was unfamiliar with. Suddenly, her face turned angry.

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded, raising her voice.

Jonathon rolled his eyes, "Could you for once not shout at me? I have a perfectly logical explanation as to why they are all here."

I looked at Anediir, who gave me an uncomfortable look. This was rather awkward.

"Oh, really Jonathon? Because I can't think of any reason as to why you would bring two blood-sucking monsters here." The woman argued.

"Uh, were standing right here," Tailsin said sarcastically.

The woman shot him a glare full of daggers. Yeah, they don't like vampires, that is to be expected.

"The reason why they're here is that they want to help us," Jonathon said.

The woman let out a hysterical laughter, "Oh really? And there still Dwarves walking on Nirn!"

Jonathon rolled his eyes, "Can you please take this seriously? Trust me, I don't like them being here just as much as you don't, but you need to think about how this could help us."

"What the hell is all that racket?"

A booming voice could be heard throughout the fortress. I swear I could feel the ground shake. I looked up and saw a Redguard man standing over a railing on the second floor. He was old, but not too old to be fighting. He had a big dark beard and shaved head. He was decorated in armor, which looked very similar to Jonathon's, and on his back was a giant warhammer. He glared down at us all, and his expression quickly faltered.

"JONATHON!" The man shouted, his voice echoing throughout stone the room.

Jonathon flinched a little and sighed. The woman gave him a glare, almost an "oh you're in for it now" glare.

"You dare let vampires onto our grounds?" The man snapped.

"Can you all just stop shouting and let me explain?" Jonathon asked, snapping back.

The man walked around the railings and down the stone stairs. As stood next to the Nord woman, I could clearly see the significant height difference. He was about as tall as me but sure as hell looked like a war general.

"As you all may be fully aware of, the vampires are becoming a real menace. And the situation is getting far out of control. I had no time to discuss a thoughtful plan on how to stop them, but I know two people who know what we're dealing with. And I sincerely believe that they can help us. Because they want to see them all dead just as much as we do."

The Redguard scoffed, "How could you be so so sure? They might just be lying."

Before Jonathon could respond, Tailsin intervened, "I actually for once agree with Jonathon. And he is telling the truth. Now I could stand here and beg for you to take us in and let us help, but I'm not going to do that. Because I trust that you are rational people and care about the wellbeing of Skyrim."

"You expect us to believe you and welcome you as friends?" The woman asked, almost surprised.

Tailsin shrugged his shoulders, "Oh I don't expect that at all because I have no interest in becoming friends with you." The woman scolded him. "We have a common enemy, and I want to see those motherfuckers bleed painfully and slowly for all the pain and suffering they had caused me and my friends."

The Redguard looked as though he was slightly convinced. He then turned to Jonathon.

"Jonathon, I expect you to know what you are doing. And listen up because I am only going to say this once. If these vampires even lay a finger on anyone here, it will be on your head. Got it, soldier?"

"Yes, sir."

The man walked away. Jonathon let out a sigh. That was an awkward encounter. This was an interesting place, and I will admire how they turned vampire hunting into a respecting military. I looked at the woman who still stood a few feet from us, still rather irritated.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" The woman asked, her tone snappy.

Jonathon sighed as he listed off all of our names. I tried to be happy, but I felt terrified of her. I wouldn't doubt that if we were to fight, she would kick my ass. She somewhat smiled at me and Anediir, maybe because we weren't vampires. She still, however, appeared to possess a deep hatred for Tailsin and Serana.

"Everyone, this is Lillith. Probably the most experienced female soldier of the Dawnguard."

"I think you mean the most experienced soldier of the Dawnguard?" She asked, smirking.

Jonathon rolled his eyes, "Whatever. It's late, and I'm tired," He then turned towards us, "The sleeping quarters are down the hall on the left."

Jonathon walked out of the room, leaving us with Lillith. She then turned around and walked away, leaving us all alone and confused. I looked towards Tailsin, who simply shrugged. Serana yawned, and then made her way to the sleeping quarters. Anediir followed, and here I stood, alone in my thoughts. I had no idea what to expect now. Everything was happening so fast, and the Dawnguard were not too welcoming to us. I wasn't tired anymore, I was too worried about the whole situations. I never realized until now how big this threat was. This isn't about Alduin or dragons, this is about vampires. Not only just vampires but the most powerful ones in all of Tamriel.

This was something bigger than us, and I was starting to doubt myself once again.


	4. Chapter Three: Right Back To The Basics

**A/N:**

 **Okay, this chapter is sort of exploring the characters a little more, and progressing them. There is no advancement in the questline, that will happen next chapter. Btw, this chapter took a long time to write. Finals ate me alive, and so did Christmas. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Right Back To The Basics**

I stood on top of the Dawnguard fortress, underneath the night sky. The air was chilly, but I wasn't cold. My right hand was enclosed in a thin cloth wrapping. Danica did wonders for my wound, but she said the wound would leave a scar. I have yet to see the wound now, but I was sure it would be noticeable. 'Just what I need, more scars.' I took my stance and shot a flame spell towards the stone wall. It was weak and small. I cursed under my breath. How could I cast simple magic spells with this busted hand? I then shouted a fire breath, putting my hands out, trying to control it. I failed, and the flames just went right past my hands.

"Dammit!"

I then waited a few moments before shouting again. As I shouted, I tried to change the direction of the flame, but once again, I failed. I was beginning to get frustrated. 'I need to get stronger, I'm too weak.' I shouted out of anger, and I swore I felt the ground shake slightly. I opened my eyes to a familiar voice. It was Tailsin.

"Damn Lucien, don't bring the fort down." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Shut up." I glared.

Tailsin held his hands in the air, "Woah, what did I do?"

I guess I sounded a little bitchy when I said that. But I couldn't help it. I was frustrated. I continued to glare at him.

"What's going on with you?" Tailsin asked, crossing his arms.

"This stupid hand can't cast a simple spell," I said, holding my right up, "And I can't seem to control my own damn shouts."

"Yeah, I could tell."

I shot him another nasty glare. He apologized and took a step forward.

"Do you need help?"

I gave him a suspicious look, "What do you know about magic?"

Tailsin gestured to himself, "Um hello? Altmer?"

I raised my brow. Somehow I found it hard to believe because I was always used to seeing him use a sword. Very rarely did I ever see him use magic.

"I actually know a lot about the Arcane Arts." He said, rolling his eyes.

I turned around and tried to cast another spell, only this time it was a lightning spell. It faded out as soon as it left my hand. In a fit of rage, I shouted out of anger.

"You really should learn to control that," Tailsin said, putting his hands to his sides.

I glared and lunged my fist towards him, aiming for his chest. He grabbed my hand and stopped me. My stupid self tried hitting him with my right hand, so the impact hurt like hell. I quickly retracted my hand. Even if my hand wasn't so sensitive, the impact didn't even make him flinch.

"What the hell? Are you made of stone or something?" I asked, looking at my hand.

"Pretty much. But you should know better than to attack me at night sweetheart." He said, chuckling in amusement.

I glared at him for a moment before he spoke again, "Do you want some help now or what?"

My expression somewhat softened, and I lowered my hand. I nodded my head. Tailsin drew his sword and tossed it to me. He gestured at it, but stood there, confused. He rolled his eyes in a somewhat disapproving way. Tailsin then picked up a normal steel sword nearby.

"Okay, give all you got. I'll go easy on you." He said, twirling his sword before taking his stance.

I held up Tailsin's sword. It was light but felt inevitably dangerous. I swung my sword at Tailsin, but he blocked it, moving the course of my swing the other direction. I collected myself and struck again, but the same thing happened. This continued on repeat, and I was starting to become frustrated. Tailsin chuckled before looking at me with a serious expression.

"You cannot perform the same move over and over again expecting different results. If you really want to make your enemy bleed, you need to use your brain, not your strength."

I glared at Tailsin. He shrugged and let out a sigh. I knew how to fight, I wasn't inexperienced. But I didn't doubt that all vampires fight like Tailsin. Quick and silently. Tailsin swung his sword at me. I managed to block just in time, but soon his attacks became too quick for me to handle. Suddenly, he startled me as he hit the sword right out of my hand. He took the tip of his blade and pointed only inches from my neck. I let out a small yelp, as I was afraid he was actually about to stab me.

"Don't worry. This blade won't touch your skin. But if that were not the case, you would be dead already." Tailsin said, lowering his blade.

I let out a sigh and glanced over at Tailsin's blade, which laid a few feet from me. I thought about a strategy, but my mind drew a blank. I let out another sigh, and I felt a slight chill on my breath. 'Of course! My breath!' I quickly ran over to Tailsin's blade and picked it up. I looked up and Tailsin was only a few feet from me. I breathed my frost breath and directed it towards the ground. The stone turned to ice and I used my hand to guide the ice to Tailsin's feet, to which I froze them to the ground. Tailsin tried to break free as I picked up my sword and lunged it at him. Tailsin was quick to block it, but I had the ultimate advantage. He was frozen to the ground, unable to move away. If he was a real enemy, I would've killed him.

Tailsin let out a small chuckle, "That was good. I guess you can control your shouts."

I smirked as I clenched my left fist, breaking the ice beneath us. Tailsin took his sword back from me.

"You know. The only downside to your ability is that you can't actually control when it happens. It only happens when you're under deep pressure. That is a problem."

"How is that a problem? It kills my enemy."

Tailsin glared at me, "Your shout won't always hit your enemy. If you were to fight beside an ally, you could hit them instead, and kill them."

His word stung like a bee. I looked towards the ground in guilt. I never thought of it like that. I couldn't think of intentionally hurting one of my comrades, but with no proper control, it was sure to happen. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I started to sob like a baby. Tailsin't expression turned to surprise.

"I can't do this Tailsin," I cried, "You're right, I have no control. I can't fight. Not like this. I can't do it."

Tailsin grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "Stop crying."

I couldn't stop crying, so Tailsin shook my shoulders, "I'm fucking serious. Crying isn't going to help you or anyone else. You keep trying until you get it. Life isn't just going to hand you things you want, it's gonna keep punching you in the face until you're strong enough to get them yourself."

Tailsin lets go of my shoulders and directed me towards the empty stone wall, "I want you to keep shouting at this wall until you get it right."

I slowly walked closer to the wall and shouted my fire breath. I tried to lift my hands and control it, but it didn't work.

"Try again."

Tailsin kept pushing to continue. At first, it was exhausting. Having to repeatedly shout the same thing over and over again. But after a while, I began to realize that it was working. I thought about Tailsin't abilities, and how he could fight. Someone had to teach him, and I couldn't imagine the training being easier than this. He knew how to keep you in the same place, and even stepping a foot over the line got you a deadly glare. It felt as though I was training for hours, and maybe I was right. I could see the night sky getting lighter with blue.

I looked towards Tailsin and he gestured towards the wall again. 'The faster I get this, the sooner I can sleep.' I took my stance and inhaled. I concentrated on the stone wall in front of me. I let out a small exhale, and in doing so I then shouted. Hot fire escaped my lips and I held my hands up. I grasped the fire and redirected towards the sky. To my ultimate surprise, it did as I told it. My face lit up as I saw what was happening. I then took the flame and shoved it towards the wall.

"Well would you look at that," Tailsin said, smiling, "You finally did it."

I smiled with relief and let out a sigh. It took so long but I couldn't believe I did it. I ran over and hugged Tailsin, who seemed to be surprised. It was a happy hug, and I expressed my many thanks. I let go of the hug and jumped around, excited about my accomplishment. Tailsin let out a small chuckle, somewhat amused by my expression. Suddenly, I saw Serana emerge from around the corner, her hood over her head.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Serana asked, crossing her arms.

Tailsin looked at me and then at Serana, "Just training."

I let out a sigh and walked past Tailsin and Serana, saying I was going to get some rest. As I was walking away I felt a strong sense of accomplishment, and I wasn't so doubtful of my abilities. I opened the wooden doors that led to the fortress and walked down the long stone spiral stairs. I followed a long hallway which then led to the sleeping quarters. I picked a cot and fell right into slumber, still thinking about the many hours of training that followed previously.

* * *

 **Tailsin's POV**

I watched as Lucien walked back into the fort. Serana gave me a curious look, though I simply pretended to ignore it. As I was about to walk back into the fort, I was stopped by Serana.

"Hold up. I want to talk for a bit." She said, putting her hands on her sides.

I sighed at her comment. She sounded serious, so the least I could do was to be serious as well. She guided me over to the wooden table that resided a few feet from us against a wall. She sat down on the table, and I did the same. I was unsure about what she was going to say, so I simply remained quiet.

"What's going to happen Tailsin?" Serana asked.

I gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I'm confused Tailsin," She said, her tone getting serious, "I was locked away for sixteen-hundred years. I have no idea what is going on and I have no idea what is going to happen. I can't even go back to my own home. I have no idea how my mother is doing and I have no idea what my father is planning."

I simply shrugged. Not because I didn't have an answer, but because I didn't want to say something stupid. Serana's expression then turned angry.

"What the hell happened to you?" She snapped, "That's what even more confusing. You are defying my father with no legitimate reason as to why, and I can't even predict your behaviors. You have changed."

I let out a long sigh, and leaned forward in my chair, "Serana, you don't know what he did to me, what he did to people I cared about. You can sit there and say all you want that he wouldn't kill you, but he would. I have seen his evil first hand. He nearly starved Lucien in a prison cell, and prior to that was responsible for the suicide of an innocent mother."

Serana looked down to the floor, "I don't understand."

"When you and Valerica disappeared, they assumed I had answers. They were so convinced of their conspiracies that they tortured me for weeks, trying to get the answers I didn't know."

Serana couldn't meet my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was guilt or sadness, or both.

"Not convinced? He tried to have a pregnant woman killed and then proceeded to even have the child killed after the birth. Fortunately, I managed to stall him for a decade. I set the child free. But Harkon found out about twenty years later and ordered me to kill her. I couldn't do it, so she killed herself to protect her only daughter, who would've also been a target had Harkon found out."

Serana lifted her head and glared, "I get it, he's an awful man!"

"I don't think you do Serana," I snapped, "You want to go back to the loving comfort of the court without understanding what he tried to do to an innocent family. I know he did awful things to become a vampire, hell even I did too, but the difference between me and him is that I didn't go so far as to murder children and mothers!"

"Is this a guilt parade Tailsin?" Serana asked, her expression faltering.

"Oh no. You didn't do these awful things Serana, your father did. And you have no idea what he did to me, Lucien, and her family-"

Serana cut me off, "What do you mean Lucien and her family?"

"That little girl that was born in the cattle prisons, that was her mother. I helped her escape and she had a child."

"Is that why you changed?" Serana abruptly asked.

I let out a long sigh, "No, it's more complicated than that."

"Doesn't really seem that way," Serana said, "You would've never risked your own hide to help a little girl. At least, before I left."

"Serana it is more complicated than that!" I snapped, "I don't give a shit about a grown man or woman but I wasn't about to let a baby die! Did I want to help them all? Of course I did! But in this world people die, and you have to choose who gets to live and who dies."

"You chose to save a child. That's a noble act. Though I could imagine it bit you in the ass later on, hm? That's the beauty of our kind, Tailsin. We are forever cursed. We don't deserve the happiness of life. We have to sit back and take it away from others, that is Molag Bal's will."

Serana leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head. I could feel my own brow furrowing; I was extremely agitated. I couldn't possibly disagree with her. She was right. We are merely Molag's spawn, and we were created to kill others; to spread fear in the hearts of mortals. It pleases the Daedric lord, but I didn't want that life anymore. Like all habits, they get old, and we seek to change. I was ready to throw it away, but I wasn't sure if Serana was.

"Do you want to keep spreading that fear?" I asked, catching Serana's attention.

She leaned forward again and placed her right elbow on the table. "Tailsin I was never a murderer-"

"That's not what I'm saying," I said, interrupting her sentence, "Do you want to go back to Harkon?"

She looked at the ground for a moment, unsure of what to say. She bit her bottom lip and started to tap her fingers on the table. She was thinking. I waited anxiously for her response.

"No," She whispered, "I can't go back. Not now."

I stood up from my chair, "Then we need allegiance with the Dawnguard. Serana, we can't take the clan out by ourselves. Those sons of bitches ruined our lives, all of our lives. It's time to take them out."

Serana reluctantly stood up from her chair and reached out her hand. She shook her head in agreement, and I took her hand. As much as Serana got on my nerves, she was a strong, rational woman. She was my friend, my ally, and I couldn't take out the clan without her. I smiled at the thought of having my friend back at my side. I was ready to take out the clan and kill every single vampire in that damn castle.

* * *

 **Lucien's POV**

I awoke on a fur cot in the fortress's sleeping quarters. Most of the other cots were empty, and the only other person in the room was Anediir, who slept only a few feet away. I rubbed my eyes as I leaned forward. I turned my body and let my feet rest on the stone floor. I grabbed my leather boots and slid them on, all while trying to get up from my bed. I walked over to Anediir and shook her slightly, trying to wake her up. She mumbled as she rolled onto her side.

"Anediir wake up, we have work to do today," I said, shaking her again.

Still sleeping, she swung her arm at my stomach, hitting it hard.

"Oh hell no."

I put my hands underneath the cot and flipped her over, causing her to land on her front. She groaned as she woke up, turning her body towards me. The cot fell back into place, and Anediir remained on the floor, very confused.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked, raising her voice.

"I couldn't get you up dude," I said, walking towards the door, "Oh and get ready, we have a lot of work to do today."

All I heard as I walked out was Anediir groaning in annoyance. I let out a chuckle as I left the room, still amused from the literal turn of events. I walked along the hallway until I made it to what appeared to be a training room. I saw three soldier training, one of them using a crossbow. The other two were dueling each other with swords, and from what I could tell it was rather intense training. Distracted from the trainees, I suddenly felt a presence behind me, and as I turned around I saw Jonathon.

"Interested in training today?" He asked, his tone quite amusing.

I let out a small chuckle, "Oh no, I'm just watching."

After training with Tailsin all night, I couldn't even think about lifting a sword or casting a spell. Even after only a few hours of rest, I was still rather weak. Jonathon then proceeded towards one of the arrow targets and picked up a nearby crossbow. He loaded a bolt into the weapon and took his aim. He took a deep breath before firing, and the bolt landed right on the bullseye. I was rather impressed, it took some skill to shoot like that.

"There you are."

I turned around and saw Serana, who was walking over towards me. She had her hood on still and looked very relieved.

"I've been looking for you. This fort is ginormous." She chuckled.

Before I could respond I saw Tailsin come around the corner, his expression slightly irritated. He walked quickly over to us and grabbed Serana by the shoulder, turning her around.

"Can you not run around the fort? We shouldn't be wandering around by ourselves." Tailsin scolded.

"Calm down grandpa I was just looking for Lucien and Anediir." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You're older than me!"

Serana ignored him and turned towards me, "Are you ready for a day of training?"

'Why does everyone want to train today?' I gave her an unconvinced look, "I don't think so…"

Jonathon suddenly came over, his crossbow resting on his right shoulder. He glared at Tailsin, who in turn did the same. Tension started to fill the room. I took a step back, hopefully, to avoid a possible argument. Serana stopped me by tugging on my arm. I sighed, knowing that I'm not getting out of whatever she has planned.

"Training isn't a bad thing," Jonathon said, shrugging, "Can't get too shabby with your skills."

Tailsin rolled his eyes, "You say that as though you have skill."

Jonathon glared at Tailsin before turning around and shooting at a target. Just like before, the bolt landed right on the bullseye, and Serana's eyes widened with surprise. I let out a sigh, as I knew an argument was brewing in this circle of tension.

"Is that not skill?" Jonathon asked, "Think you could do better?"

Tailsin let out a low chuckle as he stepped forward, grabbing the crossbow from Jonathon's hand. Jonathon, who was slightly taken aback, glared at Tailsin. Tailsin loaded the crossbow and took his aim. I watched with curiosity. I didn't know how this was going to end, and I wasn't sure about the outcome either. Tailsin pulled the trigger and the bolt shot out of the crossbow. To all our surprise, the bolt landed on the bullseye, right next to the bolt that Jonathon had shot previously.

"I don't like to brag," Tailsin said, handing Jonathon the crossbow, "It's more fun to demonstrate my skill rather than to boast about it."

"What the hell was that?" Jonathon asked, his tone quite irritated, "How can you shoot like that?"

"Practice," Tailsin said, resting his hands behind his head, "Practice makes perfect. A teaching I would think the Dawnguard would value highly."

Jonathon's face was contorted with anger, and I would say he seemed very agitated, "What are you, Mr. Perfect?"

"Your words, not mine…" Tailsin sang, walking away.

Jonathon's expression softened as he turned around and practiced shooting again. I looked over to Serana, who was rolling her eyes, displeased with the sudden turn of events. I asked her to help find Anediir, who I hoped managed to climb out of her bed. Serana reluctantly agreed, and we made our way down the stone hallway that connected all the rooms together. We stumbled upon the dining hall, which consisted of other Dawnguard soldiers. Anediir was spotted at one of the dining tables, eating an apple pie. We walked over and leaned against the table, grabbing Anediir's attention.

We had asked Anediir about training, and she gave us a disapproving look. I knew she didn't want to train, and probably had other things to do, like sleep; though I didn't give her much of a choice. I had told her to meet me and Jonathon in the training hall, an order that she didn't much care for. Though just as before, I didn't give her a choice.

Serana and I made our way back to the training hall. Jonathon was still there, of course, but wasn't shooting. Instead, he was sitting on a nearby wooden crate that resided on the right side of the room. I took this opportunity to discuss some possible help with training. I knew for a fact that Serana and Tailsin were not going to need this help, but as for me and Anediir, it was a necessity. Jonathon agreed, and I was more than happy.

Some time went by and Anediir made her way to the training hall. She showed up in her typical clothes, ones that she has worn since I have known her, and Jonathon gave a disapproving look. This at first made Anediir uncomfortable, and I was rather concerned for her self-esteem.

"Those won't do," Jonathon said, standing up, "You need something more protective."

Anediir gave me a confused look, and I could it in her eyes that she was uncomfortable. I knew Anediir had never had proper training. Throughout her life, most of her skills were either self-taught or acquired by her parents or any other prominent figure in her life. Regardless, there was always room for improvement. Jonathon asked us to follow him to the armory. We followed him, but the whole time Anediir was nervous. She was always a shy girl and definitely was not the most confident in a conversation.

We entered the armory through a large wooden door, and inside was rather large. I could almost immediately see that all of the Dawnguard's armor and weapons were smithed here. Over to the right side was an area filled with smithing materials. Steel, ebony, iron, leather, wood, almost everything you needed for smithing. Accompanied was a large forge that was being used by a Nordic man. He seemed to be in his middle years and had long red hair and a thick beard as well. He looked up and saw us, and immediately dropped everything to speak.

"Aye Jonathon," The man said with a thick Nord accent, "What can I do for you soldier?"

Jonathon looked towards Anediir and gesture, "This young lady would like to be outfitted."

The man responded with a large smile, "Ah we have a young one. Let me ask you; are you a scout, or a heavy fighter?"

Anediir averted her eyes to the ground, very nervous. As I said before, she was never confident in conversation.

"She's a scout, sir," I said, speaking for her.

"Aye, then she'll want our lightest set." The man responded.

"When do you think it'll be ready for her?" Jonathon asked.

"If not tonight, then tomorrow morning. A light set of leather armor doesn't take much time to make," The man said, then turning to Anediir, "We don't have very many elves coming in these days, I am quite surprised to see one so young."

Anediir slightly nodded her head, rubbing her arms. Jonathon thanked the man and we left the armory, making our way to the training hall. Inside the hall was a tunnel dug into a rock wall. We made our way through, and on the other side was a large cave filled with obstacles and targets. On the bottom was water, and I could only assume its purpose was to catch you if you fell off the course. Jonathon stepped in front of us, stopping us from proceeding any further.

"This is our training course," He said, pacing back and forth, "This is where we train to practice our agility and stealth."

Anediir was in awe at the sight of the course. I could tell she was fascinated with it and felt rather confident she could make it through the course. Jonathon explained the basics of the course, and the rules as well. Though I was focused on the layout of the course. It was high up and consisted of wooden bridges and targets. To see more the course I would have to walk up the path, but I wasn't ready to do that.

"So what is the purpose of the course?" Serana asked, crossing her arms.

"It's to ensure that every soldier can effectively handle a crossbow as well as be quick on their feet. Vampires are very fast and silent creatures. Considering that most of our soldiers are Nords, Imperials, Bretons, and Orcs, they do not have a very high advantage when it comes to agility. This course helps them hone their skills."

"I have to learn how to use a crossbow?" Anediir asked.

"For this course, yes. But even if archery is not your strong point, every soldier in the Dawnguard learns how to effectively handle the weapon."

Jonathon grabbed a crossbow and some bolts from a weapon rack a few feet from us. He handed the weapon and ammo to Anediir, to which she took with hesitation. Anediir had the biological advantage. As a Bosmer, she is far more agile and quick than the other races, so this might be rather easy for her. She sheathed the crossbow and strapped the bolts tightly around her hip. Jonathon gave her the que to begin the course, and Anediir then started to run up the stone pathway.

It was going well at first. Anediir was quick and avoided many pressure plates. Though when it came time to shoot a target to activate the drawbridge, she couldn't manage to shoot with the weapon. I wasn't surprised. She had probably never handled a crossbow before, and I know they are far more difficult to use than an ordinary bow. Jonathon called Anediir back. Anediir seemed rather bummed, though I couldn't think of anything that could make her feel better.

"I don't know how to use this," Anediir said, fiddling with the crossbow.

"That's good," Jonathon said, which made Anediir quite confused, "I didn't expect you to know how to use it."

Anediir gave Jonathon a very puzzled look. As Jonathon was answering Anediir's questions, I couldn't help but think about where Tailsin might have gone. He had just left and I was becoming overwhelmed with curiosity. I asked Serana, who had just given me inexplicable reply. I told Jonathon and Anediir where I was going and told them I was going to be back soon.

I wandered out of the cave and into the fortress. I asked around if anyone had seen him, but no one had any idea. I then made my way to the armory, which was somewhat vacant. The only person was the blacksmith, who was working on an armor set. I looked around and saw Tailsin, who was sitting on a wooden bench near a grinding stone. He was sharpening his sword and seemed very focused.

"I was looking everywhere for you," I said.

Tailsin didn't say anything, only hummed a harmonious tune. He kept sharpening his sword, pretending not to hear me. I felt myself getting a little flustered, which he paid no attention to. I sat down next to him, and he gave me a short glance. He still continued to hum that unfamiliar tune.

"What song is that?" I asked.

He let out a sigh, "Since when do you have such good hearing?"

"I don't. I mean I'm not deaf."

He let out a chuckle, "It's nothing important."

I got up from the bench and pulled at his arms, trying to get him up, but he didn't even move an inch. He sat there and chuckled at my poor efforts. I gave him a flustered look, but he rolled his eyes, tending back to his sword. I gave up and pulled in a stool a few feet away. I was now sitting across from him, looking at him intently. He looked up from time to time, pretending to still ignore me. Eventually, he too gave up. He placed his sword down next to him and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in amusement.

"What do you want?" He asked, "Why did you come all the way over here?"

I didn't really know the answer to that question. It's strange how you have the desire to see someone for no real reason. Their mere presence is all you're looking for. Though I knew now that I wanted to ask a question. The more strange things he did, it made me want to know why he did them. My father always used to say I was too curious for my own good; I ask too many questions. He would also say my mother was the same way.

I placed my hands on my knees and got up from my stool, "No reason."

I turned around and was about to make my way to the door, though I was stopped when Tailsin called my name. I turned my head around slowly, my body still facing the exit.

"You're too curious, you know that?"

I smiled as I nodded my head. I didn't quite know how he was able to read people so well, it was sometimes spooky. I made my way through the door and closed it on the other side. I looked both ways and saw no one walking down the hall. I pondered where to go next. Maybe I could join Anediir and Jonathon. Though a part of me wanted to go back to Tailsin, just to sit with him. 'Jeez Lucien, you are so pathetic.' I slapped the top of my forehead and started to walk back to the training hall.

As I walked by the archway, I saw Anediir, Jonathon, and Serana walk out of the small cave entrance. Anediir was covered in sweat and looked exhausted. Serana looked at me, her eyes piercing my soul. She was a nosy woman and was always interested in what happened between me and Tailsin. She was very good at telling when I was hiding something, though this time I felt no reason to hide anything. She smiled as she walked over to me. I took a deep breath, not expecting her greeting.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" She asked, grabbing my arm.

"Um, sure," I said, slightly confused.

She lured me to a room, not far from the training room. The room had a large wooden table in the center, which bore a map of Skyrim. Many pins were placed on the map, and I could see small notes all over the table. Around the wall were the Danguard's banners and bookshelves. This was clearly a "war room" of some kind. Serana closed the doors behind us and walked around the table, placing her hands on it. I walked over slowly, almost cautiously. Serana let out a small laugh.

"Why are you afraid?" She asked, "I'm not going to bite, I promise."

It wasn't that, I was confused. Though maybe I appeared to be frightened. I stood against the table, waiting for her to speak.

"Okay," Serana said, staring at me, "Who are you, really?"

I gave her a rather puzzled look, I had no idea why she would ask that. "What do you mean?"

"What's so special about you?" She asked, gesturing towards me, "Like who are you?"

My voice trailed, "I'm Lucien."

Serana rolled her eyes, "Of course I know your name. But who are you?"

I let out a small chuckled in disbelief. I was very confused. I didn't know what she was asking specifically. My life story?

"I'm the Dragonborn. I'm from the Imperial City. My father was an advisor and is now probably dead. My mother is also dead. I was exiled and wandered to Skyrim, where I met Anediir and Tailsin."

Serana pointed at me, "Your mother was cattle, correct?"

I flinched somewhat when she said that. I never knew her like that, and I couldn't imagine her ever once being something so awful.

"Yes."

"How could you be born in the Imperial City? How did she make it there herself?"

"I don't know, I never even knew until Tailsin told me. I never could've asked her."

"Your father knew?"

"I don't know, maybe not."

I didn't understand all of this interrogating. Serana let out a long sigh before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, I just know so little about you."

"My mother, however, seems to be your favorite topic," I said, my voice piercing.

"A child being born in the cattle prisons is unheard of, I don't understand how it could've happened," Serana said.

"I knew nothing about her past before I met Tailsin. All I knew was that she wasn't noble. I never asked questions. I wouldn't have thought in a million years that she was vampire cattle. How is any of this significant?"

"I didn't believe Tailsin when he told me," She abruptly said, "I didn't want to believe my father would do something so awful."

"Well he did," I said, letting out a long sigh, "But none of that matters now."

There was a long moment of silence, and I could tell Serana felt somewhat guilty about the whole conversation. Honestly, I wasn't mad, I was confused. I didn't know how any of this was significant, and I didn't know why Serana wanted to know so bad. Serana let out a long sigh before speaking. I looked up at her, curious about what she was going to say next.

"Lucien, I know my father wouldn't be happy that she escaped. And I know damn well that he will do whatever it takes if it means having your head on a wall."

I never took that seriously. I knew Harkon wanted me dead, but I never truly afraid of him killing me. I had Tailsin, Anediir, Jonathon, and now Serana. My death never worried me. Though I knew better than to let this situation fly away. I knew how serious it was, but at this point, I didn't much care for whether or not I was going to make it out alive. This was about the world, not just me.

"That's good. Because I too will stop at nothing if it means I can cut off his head."


	5. Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home

**A/N:**

 **For this chapter, Lucien and the gang will be finding the Moth Priest, Dexion Evicus. However, I added my own little twist. Instead of finding the Moth Priest in that silly cave with all those vampires, I decided to send them to the Imperial City, where the Moth Priests actually reside.**

 **Btw, I did add a new character to the story. Emperor Titus Mede II does not have any children, as there is zero mention of any of them in the games. So... I created one; because this is a fanfiction. Hm… How will Lucien feel about returning back home? Well, read this chapter to find out. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home**

It had been nearly three weeks since we have been at Fort Dawnguard. It has been calm yet tiring. Few scouts would occasionally leave the fort to venture into Skyrim, and according to their reports, the vampires have been rather dormant. Still, despite the silence, this had worried Tailsin even more so. It is always quiet before the storm, he would say. I wasn't worried. I was confident with the Dawnguard, and they said to pay no attention to the vampires at the moment.

Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard, has taken to asking questions about Serana's Elder Scroll. He believes we should find out what the scroll means and see if it can give us helpful information. Though more so we need to find what secrets the scroll has before the vampires do. I suggested a Moth Priest, a scholar that studies the Elder Scrolls. The only problem, they reside in the Imperial City, in Cyrodiil. Isran did not like that idea at first.

"I will not send any of my soldiers to the Imperial City!" Isran demanded, slamming his fist on the war table, "It is a waste of resources."

"Finding a Moth Priest is not a waste of resources I can assure you, sir," I said.

Isran snorted and shot me a deadly glare, "I don't suppose you know a Moth Priest?"

Actually, I did. Convenient for us, however quite awkward for me. Dexion Evicus, a wise and old Imperial. I spent much of my time with him when I was in the White Gold Tower's Royal Library. Not only was his specialty in the lore of the mysterious Elder Scrolls, he knew quite a bit of history. Much of my knowledge came from him. I have not seen him in two years now.

"Dexion Evicus. I know him. He is a rather famous Moth Priest, and he knows me as well," I said, leaning myself against the table, "I can assure you a Moth Priest if you give me and my friends a chance to travel to Cyrodiil and retrieve him. Cyrodiil is my homeland, and I was raised in the Imperial City, I know the city and the people like the back of my hand. We will leave at once if you give me your word."

Isran gave me a rather suspicious look, I could tell he was not entirely convinced. Though I had him convinced enough that he couldn't possibly deny the benefit of having a Moth Priest as an ally. The general let out a long sigh before speaking.

"You have my blessing, however, you can only take one of my soldiers. I cannot afford to risk anymore on this journey." He sternly said.

"I can assure you, sir, we will succeed," I said, smiling with the uttermost confidence.

Jonathon looked over at me and smiled, figuring that he would be the one to accompany us on this journey. I nodded, assuring him the spot, and saying I wouldn't have it any other way. Tailsin and Jonathon exchanged glaring glances, to which I simply ignored. Anediir was rather nervous but still kept her guard up. Serana gave me an assuring smile, rather impressed with how I handled the negotiation. Isran dismissed us, and we left the war room quietly. As I made it the entrance, Tailsin, Jonathon, Anediir, and Serana followed.

"We need rest," I firmly said, "It will be a long journey to the Imperial City."

Anediir nodded and without hesitation went right to the sleeping quarters. Jonathon followed after her, leaving only me, Tailsin, and Serana in the room. Tailsin gave me a concerning look.

"You're sure you can handle this?" He asked, "I know how hard it can be to visit home, after being gone for so long."

"How I feel doesn't matter right now," I said, "What matters right now is getting rest and setting out on our journey tomorrow morning."

With that, I left the room and made my way to the sleeping quarters. I was ready to just collapse on a warm cot and count some sheep. I was exhausted. The whole three weeks have consisted of nothing but training and planning. Even after all this time, Isran still doesn't trust either of us. Without Jonathon backing us up, I'm sure Isran would never approve of any of our plans.

As I entered the sleeping quarters, I found a cot rather close to the fireplace. I sat down on the cot and took off my leather boots and small cloak, placing them on the floor next to me. I exhaled as I leaned on my back, staring at the stone ceiling. Suddenly my thoughts turned to visiting home. I started to think about the manor and my relatives. I wanted to ensure that we stay clear of them. Hopefully, they won't notice that I returned, even if it were to only be for a few days. My eyes then started to become drowsy, and with that, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Castle Volkihar**

Sitting on the large throne in the Main Hall was Lord Harkon, who felt rather irritated. His clan's efforts to find his daughter was really testing his patience, as there have been no reports back. Not even Tailsin, who had claimed he would find Serana, has sent anything back. He took a long sip from his glass goblet, which contained a red liquid. To the left of his throne was a cattle slave, who was holding a silver platter of glass goblets. Harkon placed his now empty glass on the platter.

"Go fetch me another platter." He demanded.

The cattle blindly agreed, with no emotion or feeling in her voice. As the cattle exited the hall, two of Harkon's advisors walked in, their faces rather nervous. Harkon stood from his throne.

"Ah, I hope you bring me news of my daughter," Harkon said, his tone cold.

"We do, my lord," Vingalmo said, bowing, "However, I would not consider the news very good."

Harkon's expression suddenly contorted to anger, "What do you mean?"

Orthjolf, who bowed as well, said, "Lady Serana was not in the cave, my Lord. She was gone, there was an empty sarcophagus, and Lokil was dead."

"Any sign of Tailsin or my daughter?" Lord Harkon asked, his tone becoming angrier by each passing word.

Vingalmo shook his head, "We believe he might have killed Lokil and took Serana himself."

Harkon picked up a glass plate and threw it towards the wall. The two advisors flinched at the impact and were both dreading Harkon's wrath.

"Tailsin!" Harkon yelled, his eyes glowing a vibrant red, "I will have his head! How dare he defy my orders!"

The two advisors remained silent, knowing that even saying one word could escalate his anger. Harkon continued to shout in a fit of unbroken rage.

"I am going to find your nephew Vingalmo! And when I do, he is as good as dead! He has crossed the line!" Harkon shouted.

Vingalmo nodded his head, "You must kill the Dragonborn first, my Lord. That girl is our first priority."

Harkon immediately calmed himself, "Of course, the Dragonborn… She is a small bug that needs to be crushed. I will handle her execution differently this time… And Tailsin will not be there to stop me."

* * *

 **The Next Morning - Lucien's POV**

I awoke to the sounds of muffling movement. I leaned forward and saw Jonathon and Anediir, who were scrambling around the room. Anediir is up before me? By the Gods, I never thought I'd see the day. I turned around and put on my leather boots, which were very warm by the fire. I got up and stretched, and caught the attention of Anediir.

"Lucien you're awake!" She exclaimed, handing me some clothes.

I took the clothes the clothes with a confused look on my face. It took me a moment to realize that they were changes of clothes for the journey. I turned around and stuffed them in my knapsack, which was now filled with potion and clothes. Jonathon told me that Tailsin and Serana were going to carry the potion and remedies. While I, himself, and Anediir were going to carry the clothing. To me, it seemed like a good idea, so I simply nodded. They both told me they were almost done with the packing, and that Tailsin and Serana were waiting for us by the entrance.

Once I packed all of my items, I put on my cloak and dagger sheath. I then took a dark brown piece of cloth and tied my hair up, so it could stay away from my face. I walked past Jonathon and Anediir and told them I was going wait by the entrance. As I walked into the room Tailsin and Serana were already waiting. Serana had the large Elder Scroll on her back, which shimmered in the light. She also wore a hood and complained about the sunlight. Tailsin told her to stop complaining, which then turned into a small argument. The argument however quickly ended when Jonathon and Anediir entered the room.

"Ready to go?" Jonathon asked.

We all nodded and proceeded through the large double doors. I took in the fresh Skyrim air and felt the cold breeze on my skin. From where we were, it would take nearly a week just to travel to the Imperial City; though that was a commute we were willing to make.

We proceeded on our journey, which was peaceful and rather quick. Luckily no vampires have been spotted, although that wasn't the case for bandits. I couldn't even tell you how many times we have been almost robbed. Skyrim was a beautiful land but damn did it have a bandit problem. Though what can one expect from a war-torn country?

The nights were cold and restless. I didn't like camping in Skyrim's wilderness, just because it was so cold. However, it was nice to know we had Tailsin and Serana both on constant watch. Luckily most of our nights we spent at local inns, which allowed us to drink and eat hot food. Still, the journey that had to be continued the next morning was dreadful.

Through the whole journey, I dreaded having to return home. Of course, I've always wanted to come back, but I was exiled. I was uncertain if the Empire was going to arrest me. I am a Dragonborn, sure, but I don't know if that's a "get-out-jail-free" card. Hopefully, they will overlook it, and if I'm even luckier, they won't even notice I'm there. Wait, of course they will, I'm looking for a Moth Priest. I slapped my forehead at my stupidity. Fantastic.

Halfway through our journey, we made it to the border. This brought back memories; like when I got shot by an Imperial soldier. However, I pushed those memories aside and we opened the gate through the border. On the other was a large snowy canyon between two mountains. We now resided in the Jerall Mountains. Beautiful but deadly. I remember walking through here, and I could recall an inn just down the road, past the large Imperial fortress. The fortress paid no mind to us, so we proceeded along the path.

A while later we stumbled upon an inn and took refuge there for the night. It was a small inn, but still comfortable. I knew the next night we would be in the Imperial City, and that thought alone made me very uneasy.

We awoke the next morning ready to go. After eating a hot meal, we continued our journey to the heart of the Empire. Along the way, we talked about our plans and nothing more. I tried to pretend I was okay, though I knew they could all see through me like a ghost. They knew how uneasy I was, and how I was dreading entering the city. They offered to turn back, but I refused. "We already made it this far," I said, "we need to push on."

Several long hours later, we finally made it to the Imperial City. We were all in awe of its beauty. True Ayleid architecture that is the most intact. Jonathon and Serana are the only two who have not been to the capital of the Empire, and they could've never imagined it to be so beautiful.

We walked along the long stone bridge that leads to the entrance of the city. For every step we took, my stomach was sinking lower. As we approached the large gates, two guards had stopped us. My stomach immediately dropped to the depths of Oblivion.

"Halt!" One of the guards said, "You cannot step further!"

We all at each other nervously. This was not good.

"Lucien Lorain. You are exiled; banished from Cyrodiil. You are hereby under arrest by his majesty, Emperor Titus Mede II."

My eyes widened at the scene, and Jonathon and Anediir's jaws dropped to the floor Tailsin was about to step in to object, however, a familiar voice spoke out from a distance.

"Oh come on men, you cannot arrest my fiance."

I turned towards the direction of the voice and saw the last person in the world I would ever, EVER, want to see again. Aermius Mede, the Emperor's son. Also known as, my ex-fiance. My jaw dropped to a pit of nothingness and I felt as though I was going to cry. 'Why me?' Aermius came over and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. I immediately tried to break free.

"I am not your fiance!" I whispered angrily.

"If you want to stay out of the prisons then I suggest you act like you are," Aermius whispered back.

I gave him a nasty glare before smiling at the guards. They both looked confused, although probably not as confused as everyone behind me.

"My Lord," One of the guards said, "Miss Lorain is an exile-"

"She is the Dragonborn and was invited by the court as a guest of honor," Aermius said confidently.

The guards scrambled for words but could find none. I, however, stood there, silent and happy. The guards apologized before opening the gates to the city. We all walked in, and as the doors closed behind us, I pushed Aermius away with force.

"What the hell was that?" I asked angrily.

"Is that a proper way to treat your fiance?" He asked, winking.

"I am not your fiance!"

Everyone looked shocked and confused. They were silent and had no idea what was happening. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Lucien was engaged to the Prince of Tamriel?" Anediir said, still in complete shock.

"Yes, she was," Aermius said confidently, "And she still is."

"I am not you pompous ass!" I yelled, "That engagement was broken immediately after my exile."

"You are no longer exiled. You have all your land, titles, and now you have our engagement," Aermius said, trying to pull me in, "We can get married right now."

I pushed him away, "I am not getting married to you, you idiot! And besides, my father isn't here to give me away, a crucial requirement for an Imperial daughter to get married."

"We can break the rules-"

"Or... how about I break your neck?" Tailsin said, glaring at Aermius.

Aermius looked scared for a moment but then collected himself again. He was always quite annoying, and I dreaded the day if I were to ever see him again. We have to focus on our mission. Find Dexion, and get the hell out of Cyrodiil. Tailsin's glare was like daggers and made Aermius very uncomfortable.

"Lucien your friend is scaring me…" Aermius said, shaking.

I rolled my eyes and told Tailsin, Anediir, Jonathon, and Serana to follow me to my manor. If what Aermius said was true, then I have my manor back, and I prayed that all of our things were still there.

We walked through the Talos Plaza District, the area of the city where my manor resident. The District housed the city's wealthier residents, and it was indeed quite beautiful. I had told them I could give them a tour of the city after we settled in the manor, they agreed.

Once we made it to my manor, I felt my eyes tearing up. I hadn't seen my home in two years, and it looked exactly how I left it. Someone had been coming and taking care of my mother's beautiful gardens, and keeping the exterior intact. I approached the front door and reached into one of the bushes beside the door. I pull out a small key and opened the door. At that moment I thanked my father for leaving a spare key there.

We walked inside and I was amazed at how intact the house was. It was extravagant, almost more so than when I remembered. The staircase reached to the second floor, and dangling from the ceiling was a beautiful gold and glass chandelier. To the right was the library and to the left was the dining hall and kitchens. Across from the doorway was the living rooms, which also lead to my father's home study. It was obvious that someone had been coming in and keeping the place clean.

"Wow," Anediir said, "Lucien your house is beautiful."

I smiled at her comment. My mother had done most of the interior decoration, and my father and I never changed a thing. We had two other guest rooms upstairs, and I told Anediir and Jonathon that they could sleep in those rooms. With that, they both proceeded up the staircase. I picked up my knapsack and went up to my room, which like the rest of the house, was exactly how I left it. I put my knapsack on the dresser and laid on my bed. The sheets were clean and fresh, and then I suddenly remembered our own personal bathroom.

"Lucien, you guys have a bathroom!" Jonathon yelled from the other room.

I laughed as I got up and went to the bathroom. Jonathon was looking around the room.

"You guys had a bath, and a hand dug chamber pot!" He exclaimed.

We had our chamber dug into the ground, and someone would come and clean the bottom every now and then. It was a filthy job, but someone has to do it. Only the wealthy could have this type of bathroom. Anediir rushed in with her change of clothes.

"I call the bath first!"

Jonathon immediately objected, however, I said that they all could use this bathroom, and I would use my parent's. The sheer mention of that made me want to go into my parent's bedroom. I walked along the hall and slowly entered their bedroom. Inside it was exactly how my father left it. It was twice as big as mine and was filled with all of my mother's stuff. I walked over to the dresser and opened it, revealing all of my mother's old clothes. I felt tears stream down my face as I looked at them.

Underneath the dresser was a thin gold box. I pulled it out and opened it, only to discover that it was a large, dark leather cloak.

"I haven't seen that cloak in years."

I turned around and saw Tailsin, who was standing behind me. I took the cloak and handed it to him.

"It's yours," I said, holding it out.

Tailsin gave me weird look, "I don't want it. It's filthy."

He then let out a harmless chuckle. I took the cloak and held it close to me. Suddenly, I started to cry. Tailsin looked shocked and didn't know why I was crying.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound mean," Tailsin said, trying to cheer me up.

"No… It's not that," I said, wiping my tears away, "She kept this cloak all these years. And seeing all of her things just makes me…"

I burst into tears. Tailsin came forward and pulled me in for a hug. It was a warm embrace, and I continued to sob into his chest. He rubbed the back of my head and said nothing. This continued for what seemed like forever, but I finally had the will to break the hug. I put the cloak back into the golden box and slid it back underneath the dresser. I then turned around and looked at Tailsin.

"I'm going to visit my mother's grave tonight… If you want to join me." I said, wiping my tears away.

Tailsin seemed a little surprised that I asked, but he didn't hesitate to agree. I don't think I could go alone, and I knew Tailsin cared about her too. I told Tailsin I would take a bath and change into some normal clothes. He first teased me about the bath before I told him to get out. I laughed a little bit before grabbing a change of clothes from my room. I picked just a simple peach-colored dress and small brown shoes. I went back to my parent's bathroom and made sure no one else was there. I closed the door behind me and filled the bath with water. I cast a fire spell to heat the water and kept testing the heat from time to time. After, I undressed and stepped into the tub. I hadn't taken a hot bath in a while, most of the time I had to clean myself in Skyrim's cold lakes.

I tried very hard not to fall asleep, and thinking about my visit to the cemetery in Green Emperor Way, where my mother was buried, helped me stay awake. After a while of relaxing in the bath, I got out and changed. I put on my dress and brushed my hair. I sat in front of a small mirror in my parent's bedroom and had even put one of my mother's pins in my hair. I let my hair down this time to dry, as I didn't feel like putting it up.

I walked back to my room to set my clothes on my bed. I walked out of my room and Tailsin was waiting for me. It was already evening, and the sun was setting. By the time we would get to the cemetery, it will probably already be dark. I stopped my mother's garden and picked a few flowers to bring to the grave. I was shaky the whole walk there, and Tailsin kept assuring me that everything would be fine.

We finally made it to the cemetery, and I could immediately spot my mother's grave. I walked slowly over to it and Tailsin followed. I placed the flowers on the grave, which inquired me to read the epigraph on the tombstone.

Here lies Layla Lorain

Loving Wife and Mother

Birth 4E 157

Death 4E 190, 13 Rain's Hand

May She Forever Rest Peacefully, and Never Leave Our Hearts

I fell to my knees, sobbing into my hands. I felt Tailsin's hand on my shoulder, but that forced me to wrap my arms around the tombstone, feeling it's coldness.

"Momma… I miss you so much! Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you stay with me?" I sobbed.

* * *

 **Tailsin's POV**

I watched painfully as Lucien was hugging her mother's tombstone. My heart sank and shattered. I caused this. Not a day goes by when I don't think about what I did. I made Layla take her own life. I felt tears stream down my face when I thought about the day I let her go on that raft. She was so scared yet brave. And when I watched her die on her bed, Lucien clinging to her lifeless body…

She was such a sweet and loving woman. She didn't deserve any of that, and Lucien didn't either. I knelt down beside her and pulled her in for a hug. Lucien didn't object, she just sobbed. Being here brought her so much pain, and I hated myself for causing it. I know Lucien didn't believe it was my fault, and Layla doesn't either, but I know better than to think I had no part in her death.

I turned my head and saw Anediir, Jonathon, and Serana. Anediir and Serana had tears streaming down their faces, while Jonathon stood silent. They all came over and I let go of Lucien. Anediir knelt down and hugged Lucien, to which she accepted. Serana hugged Lucien from behind, while Jonathon and I stood to kneel down. This moment lasted for what seemed like an eternity, and no one of us was ready to leave just yet. I looked up at the sky, thinking about the possibility that Layla might be watching.

* * *

 **The Next Morning - Lucien's POV**

Last night was a sad one, and all morning I couldn't stop thinking about it. I remembered we were all there, and I remembered being there for hours. I smiled at the thought that they all came to see me, and more so that they stayed. I walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Anediir was making herself some food. She had asked me if I was okay and if I was hungry. I felt my stomach grumble, and Anediir laughed as she made a plate for me.

Jonathon came into the kitchen with a tankard of water and sat on one of the barstools. Anediir looked up and asked him if he wanted anything to eat. Jonathon declined and said that he had already eaten. I asked him where Tailsin and Serana were, and he replied saying they went out "hunting". I mean, they have to eat too I guess.

After Anediir and I finished our meal, Tailsin and Serana came in. We all chatted about when we were leaving, and we agreed on the afternoon. I cleaned my plate and went upstairs to my room and changed into my nicest dress. We were heading to the White Gold Tower after all. I did my hair and makeup and put on my finest jewelry. I truly hated dressing like this, but impressions matter in the noble court.

I then helped Anediir with her dressing, as she didn't how to dress like a noble. Serana knew what it meant to dress rather fancy, so she didn't need much help. Tailsin and Jonathon went into town and found themselves some rather nice clothes. We all had to dress nice, whether we liked it or not.

After we all got ready, I locked the door to the manor and we made our way to the Imperial Palace. I wasn't nervous at all, I actually felt rather confident. I was certain that Dexion would help our cause, especially if it meant saving the world.

As we approached the White Gold Tower, two guards asked us for our business. I had said we were looking for Dexion Evicus, a Moth Priest. To my surprise, the guards had let us through.

We made our way to the Royal Library, a place where I knew Dexion spent most of his time. As we walked inside, I smelled the scent of paper and books. Ink on parchment. I missed that smell more than anything. I looked around the massive library for Dexion, and there I saw him sitting at a looked up and his face nearly lit up.

"Lucien?" He exclaimed, getting up from his chair, "You're alive?"

"More than ever," I said, laughing a bit.

"I have not seen you in so long my child. How have you returned?" He asked.

"It's actually quite a long story," I said, glancing at my friends behind me, "I came here on some business, and I to ask for a favor."

Dexion gave me a concerned look.

"We need you to read to us an Elder Scroll."

Dexion's expression turned to shock, "You have an Elder Scroll?"

"Yes," I said, "Back at my manor. However, we need you to travel back with us to Skyrim. There you can read the scroll safely without any interference."

Dexion nodded, "Why must I read this Elder Scroll?"

"Vampires are purging Skyrim. A powerful clan seeks to destroy the sun and we believe the answers might be in this Elder Scroll. Please Dexion, we need your help. You are the only person I can trust to do this."

Dexion pondered the idea in his head, though it didn't take long for him to agree. He asked when we were to leave, and I told him tomorrow morning. I was happy to find out that Dexion could help us. Once we read this Elder Scroll, we might just find the answers that we are looking for. We are taking one step closer to the final battle, I could feel it. I couldn't even fathom what we might come across along the way, but what I do know is that this is only the beginning of our quest.


	6. Chapter Five: Chasing Echoes

**Chapter Five: Chasing Echoes**

 **A/N: This chapter is going to be pure quest progression. I don't plan on turning it or bending the direction of it. If you don't remember; Chasing Echoes was the name of the quest where you travel to Castle Volkihar with Serana in the hopes that you will run into Valerica, her mother. That is basically what this chapter is. I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

The trip back to Skyrim was a long one. Crossing through the Jerall Mountains there was the occasional blizzard and risk of landslides. Luckily the landslides decided to descend on another day, and our only setback was the blizzards. Instead of taking the previous two weeks to travel back; it took three. Coming back to the fortress later than promised made Isran unhappy. However, we came back with what we promised; a Moth Priest.

After the chastisement from Isran, we all, including Dexion, took our leave to the sleeping quarters. Mind you that traveling during Evening Star, the coldest time of the year, is not a good idea.

Waking up in the morning was difficult. I was tired and had no energy for the day ahead. Three weeks of constant walking can do that to you. Though something told me that this would be a good day. Yeah, I was wrong.

After our morning meals, Isran called us to the entrance. I, as well as Jonathon, Anediir, Tailsin, Serana, and Dexion were there. By Isran's request, Serana brought the Elder Scroll, handing it carefully to Dexion.

"This is quite a remarkable fortress!" Dexion exclaimed, grabbing the scroll, "I have colleagues back in the Imperial City who would love to study this in detail."

Isran brushed off Dexion's comment. In most cases I would openly agree with Dexion, however, we had more pressing matters.

Dexion moved the Elder Scroll to his face, and slowly unraveled the scroll. He squinted his eyes and narrowed his eyebrows. There was a long silence until Dexion finally spoke.

"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise." In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one. The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood."

Dexion briefly looks away from the scroll before lowering it and slowly sealing it.

"My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls," Dexion exclaimed, handing the scroll back to Serana.

"Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise…" Tailsin repeated, whispering.

"Molag Bal?" Serana suggested.

Tailsin shook his head, "No, he doesn't meddle in our affairs. We need the other scrolls."

I told them I had one of the Elder Scrolls, from the dwemer ruin. Though we knew it wasn't enough. There was one more scroll that we needed, but the only person who knew where it might be was Serana.

"My mother has the other scroll," Serana said silently.

Tailsin cocked his head towards Serana and looked incredibly flustered, "Of course she does."

"Why would your mother have an Elder Scroll?" asked Anediir.

"Before she locked me away, she gained possession of two Elder Scrolls. I could only assume that after locking me away with this one, she hid with the other one." Serana replied.

There was a long pause until Jonathon spoke up, "So we need to find your mother then."

"Easier said than done," Tailsin said, "We have no leads on her whatsoever. She could literally be anywhere in Tamriel."

"I can't even think of a single place where my father wouldn't look," Serana whispered.

There was a long period of silence. Everyone was trying to think of good hiding places. I pondered the idea of her just staying at Castle Volkihar, and at first, it seemed crazy. But after thinking rationally and exploring the benefits of just hiding at home, it seemed to have made perfect sense.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, catching everyone's attention, "What about Castle Volkihar?"

Everyone gave me a strange look, almost as if I said something absolutely crazy. Serana's face suddenly lit up.

"Wait, that almost makes sense!"

"Damn I knew she was crazy, but I didn't think she was that crazy…" Tailsin said, trailing off.

"But that's just it! Harkon figured it would've been crazy to stay at the Castle. He probably figured she had run off somewhere else, far away." I said.

"Makes sense to me," Jonathon shrugged.

"Even if she was in the castle, there is no way to get inside. In case you all forgot, Harkon wants us dead." Tailsin said, crossing his arms.

"The docks!" Serana exclaimed, "We can sneak through the undercroft and into the gardens!"

I could tell Tailsin disliked that idea. None of us wanted to go to Castle Volkihar, and we all wanted to avoid it if we could. However, we have no other leads and at this point, we need to be willing to try anything.

Eventually, Tailsin agreed to the idea, much to our surprise. After spending most of the day thoroughly going through our plan, we got some much-needed rest. In the morning we planned on setting out immediately to the castle.

* * *

For most of the night, I talked to Anediir. We talked about how we felt about the whole situation, and I concluded that it was rather dangerous. Anediir, however, tried very hard to look on the positive side. She believed we had a high chance of winning this, and I wanted to agree with her, however, I knew better. I slept the rest of the night thinking of what we might find in that castle.

The morning came quickly and my sleep seemed brief. Anediir and Jonathon were ready and, like before, Tailsin and Serana were waiting by the entrance. I grabbed my knapsack and necessities and we headed out.

Luckily for us, the walk would only last four days. The whole time I talked to Serana and Anediir, who seemed rather optimistic about this mission. I was too focused on our journey as a whole and the outcome of it all. I wanted to tell them how serious this was but in the end, I think they always knew. I guess I just like to choose to be a pessimist.

After many days of walking, we finally made it over the mountains that bordered the Sea of Ghosts and Haafingar Hold. I had never been over here, and the whole time Tailsin was leading us to the castle. We walked along dirt paths and the shoreline before reaching a small wooden dock with a boat. It wasn't the largest boat, but I'm sure with a little team effort we could all fit.

"Tailsin, there's no way we can all fit in that boat," Serana said, gesturing towards the boat.

"Well, then you can swim," Tailsin said, chuckling.

After several minutes of trying to get into the boat, we took off. As we were rowing the paddles I got a good look at the castle. It was a horrific looking structure. It seemed dead and rotten but was massive in size. I could imagine there would hundreds of rooms in that castle. Large birds circled around the very peak of the castle and made wailing cries that pierced the ears.

After we made it to the small docks of near the castle's entrance, we stepped out. After placing my feet in the dirt, it felt cold, even though my thick leather boots. The fog was suffocating and I could barely see in front of me. Tailsin told us to stay quiet and to follow him. We walked along the left side of the castle, which seemed to just consist of rock and cold water.

Suddenly, we could see a large broken boat and a badly beaten port. In the distance, we could see skeletons and hear their bones crackle together. Tailsin drew his sword and Jonathon his crossbow. Jonathon took his aim and shot at the nearest skeleton, knocking it to the ground. Tailsin stuck his sword into the wall and climbed up it, Serana did the same. Anediir and I ran through the docks, taking out the skeletons on ground level.

The whole encounter was brief, and soon we all met at the small wooden door of the port. Tailsin opened it slowly, which caused it to squeak.

"Shh," Tailsin whispered, "I can hear Death Hounds."

We all walked slowly within the room, which just consisted of two flights of stairs. At the bottom were two large double wooden doors, which Tailsin slowly opened as well. Upon opening the doors, two Death Hounds looked in our direction. They both started to growl as they walked slowly towards us. Tailsin reached for his sword and ran towards them. One of the hounds tried to bite him, but Tailsin quickly swung his sword at its mouth and cut its head off. Jonathon shot the other nearest hound in the head, killing it instantly.

Serana looked up and had a concerned look on her face, "Um, Tailsin…"

Tailsin turned around to face Serana, who pointed past him, "There's a feral vampire…"

Tailsin turned back around and looked up. On the second floor overlooking us was an Altmer woman. Her eyes were a bright red and her fangs extracted. She wore ragged clothing, and both her hands contained lightning and frost spells. She let out a loud hissing noise before jumping down onto the floor. She threw an ice spike at Tailsin, to which he then shattered with his sword. Jonathon shot at the vampire's leg, which caused her to fall over. Tailsin then took his sword and stabbed her in the back, killing her almost instantly.

Jonathon stood up as Tailsin sheathed his sword, "By the Gods, it looks disgusting."

"That's a feral vampire," Tailsin said.

"So it's crazy?" I asked.

"Very," Tailsin said.

We all followed behind them. Tailsin said the door was around the corner. As we approached a large iron gate, Anediir went to the second floor to pull the lever. The gate slowly opened and Anediir jumped down next to me. We walked across the wooden drawbridge, however, the second one was not down. We went down the hall on the right to find the lever.

As we turned the corner, there was a large pile of bones, blood, and sewage water. And even more so there was a bunch of bone dropped from the ceiling by a hatch. I nearly puked at the sight and smell. We carefully had to walk around the pile and up the small flight of stairs. There was blood everywhere, and torture tools as well. I didn't even want to think about the awful things that took place in this very room.

We eventually reached the lever after fighting off a giant frostbite spider. I don't think I'll ever get over those things. Afterwards, we walked back down to the hall with the wooden drawbridge and eventually made it to another small wooden door.

The air outside was cold and fresh, and there was no fog. However, the gardens looked dead. Serana gasped as she walked around the area. In the center was a large moondial, and to the right was a fenced garden full of dead plants. The exteriors of the castle were in ruins and sealed off.

"What happened to this place?" Serana asked, her voice sad and quiet, "Everything's been torn down…"

"After you and Valerica fled, Harkon tore down everything that reminded him of her. Including her garden," Tailsin said, crossing his arms.

"This was my mother's garden," Serana said, turning towards me and Anediir, "It... do you know how beautiful something can be when it's tended by a master for hundreds of years? She would have hated to see it like this."

I observed the garden before me. It was in ruins. I was never a skilled alchemist, but after my mother passed I took care of her garden. It was never as beautiful when I took care of it, but at least it didn't wither away.

Serana then turned her attention towards the moondial in the center, "Something's wrong with the moondial here. Some of the crests are missing and the dial is askew. I didn't even know the crests could be removed. Maybe my mother's trying to tell us something?"

"Yes of course," Tailsin said sarcastically, "How the hell did she even remove the crests in the first place?"

"Quite frankly, at this point, I just stop asking questions and go with it," I said, looking around for the crests.

Everyone started the search for the missing crests. I searched the pond and rubble, and only managed to find one of the crests. Jonathon and Anediir found the other two, and it appeared that only three crests were missing. We all placed the missing crests in the correct slots on the moondial. After doing so, the dial started to move in a counterclockwise direction. Suddenly, the stone started to move and it turned into small stones steps.

"Wow, would you look at that," Jonathon said, his voice in awe.

We all looked at each other before descending down the steps. At the bottom was yet another wooden door that leads to another old decaying room. As we walked inside, Tailsin and Serana were in shock.

"I've never been in these parts of the castle," Serana whispered, "Have you, Tailsin?"

"No…" Tailsin said, looking around the room.

We proceeded to the mysterious room of the catacombs. A secret entrance opened to a new room, which was filled with skeletons. Suddenly, the skeletons came to life and we, of course, had to go out of our way to kill them. It was a brief encounter, and afterward, we continued through the halls.

Gargoyles were the most prominent annoyance of this whole area, aside from the skeletons of course. The whole way everything was beaten down and turned to rubble, almost as if no one has stepped foot in these halls in centuries. There was ruined statues and furniture and molded food as well. Serana believes this area might have been used by the previous owners before her family moved in, whoever that was.

We spent what seemed like hours in these tunnels, and I couldn't predict when we might find Serana's mother. Though suddenly, we came across an empty room that lead to no other halls or rooms. It looked like a workshop where sculptors might have built statues. As we walked around to try and find any hidden switches, two gargoyles had risen from their solid states.

Jonathon drew his crossbow and Tailsin his sword. Serana and Anediir cast spells, and I did the same. Anediir climbed on top of the table and threw fireballs at one of them. Meanwhile, Jonathon was shooting from afar. Tailsin blocked the swings of the creature, however, he was then smacked into the bookshelf just a few feet from him. I cast a lightning rune just underneath the gargoyle, and it exploded almost immediately.

Three more arose after that, and the same charade was performed. I highly disliked gargoyles; they were a pain and proved rather difficult to hold up in a fight.

After all that, we were beaten. Exhausted. Panting and out of breath. Five gargoyles laid dead beneath us. Jonathon sheathed his crossbow.

"Did you mother love gargoyles or something?" Jonathon asked, panting.

Serana shook her head, "I think they were more so for decoration."

We looked around the room and found nothing. I observed the small fireplace that barely had three logs and clearly wasn't big enough to house a fire. I then pulled the left candlestick to see if it would move, and it did. The fireplace moved upwards and revealed a flight of stairs. Everyone came over and observed. Serana stepped in front and we followed.

There were many stairs and they were hard to walk up of. Though afterward, we opened a door to a large alchemy laboratory. In the center was a large circle with candles. And to the right was a table full of skeletal heads from all kinds of animals. There was also a few bookshelves full of old and dusty books. On the second floor appeared to be an alchemy lab and enchanter's table.

"Look at the place. This has to be it! I always knew she was deep into necromancy. I mean, she taught me everything I know. But I had no idea she had a setup like this…" Serana exclaimed, looking around the room.

Anediir and I looked around the room in awe, it was massive! This was truly an alchemist's laboratory.

"Look," Serana said, pointing at the circle in the center of the room, "This circle… I don't know what it is, but it must do something. Let's look around. There has to something about where she might have gone."

We all nodded and looked around every corner of her laboratory. Honestly, I wasn't really looking for anything, I was too busy admiring the study. This was seriously a dream laboratory. Suddenly, I could hear Jonathon call out. He had found a journal. Serana asked for the journal and read it aloud.

"I've had a breakthrough today. I was able to attune the portal vessel to the Soul Cairn properly by using a small sample of ingredients…"

Serana read quietly and then aloud again, "As a secondary precaution, I am combining my own blood into the formula which should prevent anyone from being able to duplicate it and following me into the Soul Cairn."

Tailsin let out a small laugh, "Well ain't she a clever bitch…"

Serana closed the journal, "Okay, we need Finely Ground Bone Meal, Purified Void Salts, and Soul Gem Shards. Look around, they have to be in here somewhere."

We all looked around the laboratory for the ingredients. Anediir found the bone meal, Tailsin found the void salts, and I found the soul gems. Serana waited near the silver-lined portal vessel, and we all made our way to meet her. She gently took the ingredients and placed them into the bowl. Then she took her ebony dagger and slit her own hand, letting the dark blood fall into the bowl.

"I hope this works," She whispered, wiping her hand on her cloak.

The dormant portal suddenly began to move. The circles were forming into jagged steps and the portal was now glowing a radiant purple. We were all in awe as we watched the whole transaction. I then started to slowly walk down the steps, not even blinking my eyes. Though I didn't make it far.

I suddenly felt a stinging sensation throughout my whole body, and my muscles totally failing on me. I felt as though my life was being drained from me. I tried to get up, but my legs were too weak. Suddenly I felt four hands pulling at my arms, and I got farther away from the portal. I looked up and saw a concerned Anediir, Jonathon, and Tailsin. Anediir knelt down and cast a healing spell, hopefully fixing any possible damage.

"Damn, I figured that would happen," Serana said, her hand to her chin.

"You knew this would happen?" Tailsin asked, his voice a little agitated.

"I can't enter the portal," I said, my voice a faint whisper.

"Well, not like that of course," Serana said.

We all gave her a confused and suspicious look.

"What are you saying..?" Tailsin asked, raising his brow.

"Well… you're not going to like this. But there is a way for all of you all to enter the portal."

There was a long pause until Serana spoke again, "Vampires are not counted amongst the living, so Tailsin and I could walk right in. You three, however, cannot. Apropos, in order to enter the Soul Cairn… you would need to become vampires."

Jonathon immediately objected, "No way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Yeah, I like being alive…" Anediir trailed, her voice soft and quiet.

I stood there for a few moments, thinking about it. I never thought I would ever consider something like this, but if it was the only way to the Soul Cairn…

"I'll do it," I said.

"There's no fucking way you're becoming a vampire!" Tailsin said, objecting.

"Well if there's no other option-"

"Please tell me there's another way in Serana." Tailsin pleaded.

Serana looked around the room, and her face immediately lit up, "My mother taught me a trick about soul gems. I could partially soul trap one of you and give it as an offering to Ideal Masters. It might just be enough for you to go in."

We gave her a suspicious look, prompting her to speak again, "However, the catch is that I can only soul trap one of you."

We all looked at each other. I could tell Anediir did not want to go in, and I truthfully could not see Tailsin and Jonathon getting along at all down there. I volunteered. I said it might be best, and Anediir and Jonathon can stay and watch the laboratory while we are gone. We all agreed to it, and I stood up slowly to Serana could do her "magic".

It seemed like all she did was cast a simple spell, though after I felt slightly weak. She said a part of my soul was now in the gem and was given to the Ideal Masters as payment. I should be able to walk in now without any problems. Serana, Tailsin, and I were going to explore the Soul Cairn and try to find Valerica. I turned around and descended down the jagged steps once more, and almost instantly did I feel torn away from the mortal world.


	7. Chapter Six: Beneath Those Hidden Scars

**Chapter Six: Beneath Those Hidden Scars**

 **A/N: Yay chapter six! I was really looking forward to writing this chapter, and I hope you guys look forward to reading it. Lucien, Serana, and Tailsin are now in the Soul Cairn looking for Valerica, but is that all that they'll find..? I don't know, maybe. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

For a brief moment, I felt almost weightless. I couldn't feel anything but an endless void and I was too afraid to open my eyes. My body felt weak, and I was only getting weaker as the void grew longer. Though suddenly I saw a flash of my light through my eyelids, which prompted me to open them. I finally felt a solid surface beneath my feet, and I could feel the presence of air around me. However, when I opened my eyes, I did not expect to see this horrible wasteland.

It was dark and gloomy. For miles, you could only see an endless black fog and crumbling towers. On the dead dirt road wandered souls who called for their loved ones. The sky was a dark, awful purple, and all I could see was death. This was the Soul Cairn.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. And as I turned around I saw Tailsin, who then looked back at Serana.

"Look at this place," Serana said, looking in the distance, "It's so… dead."

"Why would Valerica want to hide here?" Tailsin asked, turning towards the land as well.

"I don't know," Serana exclaimed, "But if she is here, we should start by going to that large castle."

Serana pointed at the castle way on the other side of the Soul Cairn. It looked even more depressing than Castle Volkihar, and thinking back on Tailsin's question; why on Nirn would anyone want to live here?

We descended down the adjacent steps of the portal and onto the dirt road. On the side, there were ghosts who were moaning about their pain and emptiness. "What kind of place is this?" One would ask. And as we got further down the path, the question seemed to play on repeat. I would try to speak to the lost souls, but Tailsin would pull me away, saying there was nothing I could do for them. I knew he was right, but I couldn't stand not being able to do anything to help them, it was agonizing.

As we made our way down the path, souls would question Tailsin and Serana's presence in the Soul Cairn. Vampires didn't belong in the Soul Cairn. Hell, even I didn't belong here. "The walking dead," some would call them. However, they were very good at ignoring them, despite the soul's efforts.

It seemed as though we were walking for hours. Everywhere I looked I could see death, sadness, horror… Souls would cry out how they were tricked or murdered. Bonemen would rise from the grey dirt and attack us, which would continue for the rest of the way. Serana's face was uneasy and the whole time she remained quiet. There was nothing to say.

Looking forward I saw the large stone castle, which we tried so much to reach. We all walked silently up the large steps that lead to the castle. As we approached the top, however, there was large purple barrier covering the entrance. Serana ran from behind me and Tailsin, calling out for her mother. Suddenly, emerging from around one of the large stone pillars, was an older vampire. She dressed in very similar clothes to Serana, and her hair was black, much like Serana's. Her complexion was wrinkled, and her facial expression was of surprise. This woman was Valerica.

"Serana?" Valerica exclaimed, approaching the barrier, "What are you doing here? Where is your father?"

Serana let out a sigh, "He's not here mother."

"I must've failed. Harkon must've deciphered the prophecy. He must've found a way." Valerica said, her expression becoming full of worry.

"No, you got it all wrong. We're here to stop him." Serana pleaded.

Valerica appeared relieved, though it quickly went away as she saw me and Tailsin.

"You dare bring an outsider here?" Valerica questioned, then turning to Tailsin, "And what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Tailsin said sarcastically.

"Mother you don't understand, they're here to help," Serana said, trying to explain, "How do we get inside? We need to speak with you."

"You," She said, pointing towards me, "Come forward. Now."

I stepped forward hesitantly, still remaining quiet. Valerica stepped forward as well, her glare fixated on my eyes.

"How has it come that a vampire hunter is in the company of my daughter?"

"Oh no, ma'am," I said nervously, "I am not here to hurt Serana at all. This is all a misunderstanding."

"Valerica you need to calm down for a moment and hear us out," Tailsin said, stepping forwards.

"Oh really, Tailsin? And what are you doing here? I figured you would be out and about blindlessly carrying out tasks for my husband," Valerica said, her tone becoming defensive.

"Wow Valerica, it seems as though you are just as much of a bitch as you were before you left," Tailsin said, his sarcasm becoming deeper.

"Please stop fighting!" Serana yelled.

"Look, Valerica," I said, stepping forward, "We're not here to fight. We're here because we need the Elder Scroll that you ran off with."

"And why should I believe that you won't just turn on my daughter, hm? That you have the interest to help in our struggle?"

"Oh cut the fucking bullshit Valerica," Tailsin snapped, "You're just as bad as Harkon. There is no struggle for you, or for any of us. Our intention is to save the innocent people of Tamriel."

"Tailsin you know nothing of what Harkon was going to do to me and Serana!" Valerica said, raising her voice.

"Would you both please just stop fighting?" Serana shouted, then turning to Valerica, "Mother, we need the other Elder Scroll, we need to stop father before he furthers his plan."

"Serana, don't you see? There is no stopping Harkon. That is why I had to hide you; to prevent Harkon from ever enacting his plans."

"Is that why you hid the scroll, too?" Serana asked, crossing her arms.

"I hid the scroll to prevent any further progression into the prophecy. Harkon wanted to use you to further his own plans!" Valerica pleaded.

Tailsin intervened, only this time more calmly, "Much like how you used Serana to further your own plans?"

Before Valerica could respond, Tailsin spoke again, "You claimed you hid Serana to protect her from Harkon, but Serana had no idea that Harkon was going to kill her. In a sense, Harkon wanted to use Serana to enact his plans for the prophecy, while you wanted to use her to prevent Harkon from doing so. So… you both really aren't that different in the sense that you were both using Serana to achieve personal goals."

Valerica was speechless, which prompted Serana to speak up, "Is this true?"

Valerica had no words. And for the longest time, she said nothing.

"You didn't even ask me if I was okay with everything. You just tore me away from everything I knew; my father, Tailsin, the castle…"

"I did it to protect you-"

"I'm so sick of hearing that! I don't need protection. Do you even realize how hard it was finding out what my father was planning? What he was planning to do to me? Not to mention what he had done to innocent people? Why can't you see how hard all of this is for me?"

Valerica let out a long sigh, and her face seemed full of regret and sadness. Serana was on the verge of tears, which I couldn't blame her for. The whole situation was complicated, much more than I could imagine.

"Mother, please, we need the Elder Scroll," Serana managed to say.

Valerica managed to lock eyes with Serana, which didn't last very long. Valerica let out a sharp exhale before touching the purple barrier that separated us.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. At least, not with these barriers up." Valerica said.

"Is there a way to disable the barrier?" I asked.

Valerica's gaze strayed, "Yes… however, the only way to bring down the barrier is to take down the three keepers that guard it."

"Sounds pretty easy." Tailsin shrugged.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Valerica said, her voice having a hint of sarcasm, "Except one of the gatekeepers is on top of a really high tower…"

Tailsin's expression turned pale, almost as if he appeared to be nauseous.

"I don't get it," I said, dumbfounded.

Serana broke into a hysterical laughter, "Tailsin's afraid of heights!"

"Shut up!" Tailsin barked.

"Are you really?" I asked, almost laughing myself.

"It's a childhood fear, okay?" Tailsin defended, "I can't help it!"

"Regardless of your ridiculous fears; you need to kill all the keepers in order to bring down the barrier. The keepers are located on the outer perimeter of the Soul Cairn, in the tall rocky towers." Valerica informed.

We all concluded the plan and told Valerica that we return soon. As we descended the stairs, we tried to negotiate which tower to take on first. We chose to approach the right tower first and then make our way to the next two after.

Walking through the Soul Cairn sent chills down my spine, and the longer we stayed, the weaker I felt. I couldn't quite explain it, but I felt as though I was weak, too weak. I worried about my capabilities to fight the keepers; praying that they would be easy opponents. Though this is a daedric plane of Oblivion, of course, the keepers wouldn't be "easy".

The continuous bonemen slowed our progression but did no major damage to our journey to the tower. As we encountered more of them, I became accustomed to how they fought and operated. Continuously fighting the same opponent over and over again gives you the opportunity to study their techniques. Although as bonemen, they don't really have a set technique; more so just blindness fighting.

Creepy would be an understatement to describe the Soul Cairn. It was cold and dark; no place for a living soul. This place reminded me of Castle Volkihar. While the castle might not have souls wandering in dread, it gave off a creepy and unsettling aura. The dirt beneath my feet was cold and I felt as though it was pulling me in. I felt weightless here. I felt weak in the presence of the Ideal Masters, who probably smiled at my vulnerability.

"There it is," Serana said, pointing at the large stone structure.

The building was dead and dark. Surrounding the building were souls who appeared to be praying. Strange colors were emanating from their bodies. It didn't take long to realize that the keeper was harvesting their souls.

Tailsin drew his sword and Serana her dagger. I did the same. In my left hand was a lighting spell, in my right was my flame enchanted dagger. The keeper, who had just noticed our presence, stepped down from their large stone throne. The creature was massive, and so were their weapons. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that its large sword was made of bone, as well as its armor. It didn't look human, anywhere close; but rather skeletal.

Tailsin launched himself towards the keeper. The creature drew its enormous sword, defending itself from Tailsin's incoming blow. As Tailsin's sword conflicted with the keeper's, there was a small shockwave that threw Tailsin to the ground. While the shockwave itself was small, the force that threw Tailsin was immense. Tailsin was forced to the hard stone floor, so much so that the floor began to crack.

"I really hope that was the floor and not my back." Tailsin groaned, trying to pick himself up.

Serana performed and ice spike spell towards the keeper. The spike penetrated the neck but did little to nothing to the keeper's well being. Serana compensated by casting a drain life spell.

"Do you really think you can just drain its life?" Tailsin asked, his tone having a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm trying something!" Serana yelled.

The keeper resisted Serana's spell and became even more aggressive. Several feet from me was Serana and Tailsin, who still appeared to be bickering. The keeper set its cold eyes on me and began to make its way towards me. I steadied my balance to the ground and clenched my fists, concentrating on the voices coursing through my head. As the keeper came closer I projected my voice with unrelenting force. But as I gave way to the spell escaping from my mouth, there was no force. The words came out, but there was no force. I didn't prepare myself to roll out of the way, and for a moment I felt entirely weak and still.

The keeper's sword almost touched my head; though as I feared the worst I was quickly pushed out of the way. I felt my body shoved to the hard cold ground, and as I opened my eyes I saw Tailsin, who was kneeling next to me.

"Dammit, Lucien are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I scoffed at him, "Oh yes Tailsin, that's exactly what I was trying to do. I wasn't trying to shout or anything. No…"

Tailsin ignored my comment and picked me up. At that moment I heard the keeper's sword clash with the ground. Tailsin set me down, creating a good distance between us and the keeper. Serana was on the other side, pelting the creature with ice spikes. For a moment I thought about what had just happened. I couldn't shout. My words were nothing. No force, no magic; nothing. Tailsin grabbed my shoulders and shook me back to reality.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, his face filled with concern.

I looked over at Serana again, who was battling the keeper on her own. I brushed off Tailsin's concern and made helping Serana our top priority. I conjured a lightning spell in both of my hands, pelting the keeper with all of my might. Tailsin attacked the creature from the front, preparing himself for any possible blows. The keeper swung its sword at Tailsin, but he didn't let it take him by surprise again. Tailsin was deflecting the keeper's blow, which allowed me and Serana to attack it ourselves.

The keeper could no longer withstand the amount of magicka that was inducing it, and Tailsin took the opportunity to cut its head off. Upon doing so, the keeper fell to the ground, and all that was left was its bone-like armor and sword.

Serana walked towards us, panting, "That was not a pleasant endeavor."

Tailsin sheathed his sword, "That's one down. Now we have two more to go."

"Let's just hope the other two are not as difficult," I said, my voice becoming a little raspy.

* * *

After our collaboration, we proceeded to the next major tower. The road there was depressing, much like before. Though I couldn't describe this trip any more different than before. It was very much the same; the occasional bonemen attacks never changed. Though my mood was fairly different, as well as my body. As we wandered more throughout the Soul Cairn, I felt my body becoming weaker. It was becoming to the point to where it was starting to worry me.

We had finally made it to the other rocky tower, which was very similar to the one we were just at. After fighting the other keeper, we found it fairly easy to tackle the second one. We knew how they operated and we knew their weak spots. The encounter didn't last very long; it actually felt rather brief. My body, however, felt even more so weaker. Tailsin and Serana took notice and were actually becoming worried. I brushed it off, trying to trick myself to believe it was nothing. To my surprise they actually bought it.

Making our way to the third tower was exhausting. All this walking and then battling two keepers was tiring. We were going slower, taking our time. Fighting the bonemen were becoming a nuisance. It was even delaying our journey further. After a while, we agreed to push on more quickly, for the sake of getting it done.

After spending much time walking, we had finally made it to the third tower. The tower was much taller than the other two, making it even more dreadful. Tailsin's face was becoming pale, almost sickened. Serana looked around for a way up the tower, though there were no stairs. Suddenly, I saw a small well-like structure near the tower. It had a glowing purple substance, which I could only assume was a portal of some kind. We all walked over to the portal.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Serana asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, um, ladies first," Tailsin said, nervously gesturing towards the portal.

"Oh okay."

With that, Serana went behind Tailsin and pushed him into the portal. As he landed in, he disappeared. Serana let out a laugh as she stepped closer towards the portal. She told me to come along, and as I watched her disappear into the portal as well, I made my way in.

There was a sudden change in my vision. At first, it was blurry, but as I blinked my eyes it became clear again. I looked around and I saw myself on top of a tall tower. I looked over the edge and immediately stepped away. It was a very long drop; death would be inevitable if you fell off.

I turned around and saw Tailsin and Serana. Tailsin was against the wall, breathing heavily. Serana was trying to calm him down.

"You know what, it's okay, "Tailsin said, his voice shaky, "As long as I stand against the wall I'll be fine."

"Then how will you fight, moron?" Serana asked, crossing her arms.

Tailsin and Serana started to bicker once more. After a while I told them to stop, reminding them that we had a mission. We literally had to pull Tailsin along the wall, and all the way up the stairs. The endeavor was not a joyful one.

Finally, at the peak, we saw the third and final keeper. Though this one was different. The keeper had heavily reinforced armor and an enormous battle axe. It rattled my nerves, and I could tell Tailsin and Serana were at unease as well. The keeper drew its weapon and made its way towards us. Tailsin could barely move due to his fear of heights. Serana was barely moving a muscle. I cast a lightning spell, trying to prevent the keeper from moving forward. It worked very little, but it brought us some time.

Serana pelted the keeper with ice spikes, aiming for its neck. Its thick armor was almost impenetrable, which made it difficult to damage. The keeper ran towards me with its battle axe. My only instinct was to roll out of the way, which I barely managed to do. I poorly judged my distance, and the shockwave of the keeper's battle axe pushed me towards the edge of the tower. My body fell off the edge, and my only salvation was the clutches of my hands on the stone.

I was hanging on for my life, screaming almost hysterically. I tried to pull myself up, but I was far too weak. I felt my hands slipping away. Fear had overcome me. I was in tears, trying to hold on. I could hear Serana shouting for me, all while fighting the keeper.

But I slipped.

My hands were no longer in contact with the stone. I watched as the edge became farther and farther away. I tried to shout, to become ethereal, but my body was too weak. Death was inevitable now. I was screaming hysterically, and my stomach was dropping at the speed of light. For a moment I looked below me, to see the ground that I would soon come to impact with.

Though suddenly I could no longer see the ground. Nor did I feel the sensation of falling. I opened my eyes, terrified of whether or not I was alive. Upon opening them, I saw Tailsin, who was shaking in fear. He was holding onto me tightly, which I welcomed because now I was no longer falling to my death.

"You scared the shit out of me."

I was alive. Alive because Tailsin saved me. I couldn't save myself from falling. In a normal world, I would've just shouted my way out of a problem. And for the first time in a long time, I felt like nothing. Tiny and insignificant. I felt vulnerable to death.

"I can't shout," I choked, "I am nothing without my shouts."

Before Tailsin could respond, Serana called for us. In the blink of an eye, Tailsin blocked the keeper's incoming attack. Underneath the keeper, I cast a lightning rune. One slight move of the keeper and the rune would explode. Fortunately, the keeper took a step forward and the rune beneath it exploded. Tailsin took his sword and plunged it into the keeper. This final blow prompted the defeat of the final keeper, and we were more than relieved.

Tailsin looked around and remembered the massive height of the tower. He literally forced himself to the ground, shaky and terrified. Serana came over and pulled on his hair, dragging him over to the portal only a few feet away. After throwing him in and watching him disappear, Serana turned around.

"What a baby." Serana scoffed.

I couldn't laugh at her witty remark because I had just had a near-death experience and nothing sounded joyful or hilarious. Serana gave me a concerned look, asking me if I was alright. I responded quietly, insisting that I was alright; but I knew better. Nothing about this situation was alright. I can't fight without my shouts; I can't protect my allies without my shouts. This made me think about my inability to fight proficiently. How can I fight with consistency if I can't even shout? I am the damn Dragonborn and I can't even shout. Am I even the Dragonborn?

Serana interrupted my thoughts by gesturing towards the portal. After she had stepped inside, I followed her. On the other side was the ground in all its deathly glory. Tailsin was nearby, still shaking in fear. Serana tried to beat him back to reality. Meanwhile, I was looking around, trying to spot the castle that Valerica was being held in. Upon doing so I prompted Tailsin and Serana to follow me. It took a moment for the fighting to stop but they came around eventually.

Walking up the dirt path was a pain. I was still in shock from the fall, and I could feel my bones getting weaker. I could only think about getting out of the Soul Cairn, and back to Tamriel, where I can shout. Aside from all my depressing thoughts, I glad that we had finally brought down the barrier. We were now one step closer to the Elder Scroll.

We had finally made it to the castle, Valerica could be seen standing against the large stone walls. As we walked up the stone steps, Valerica rushed over. She seemed eager and rather surprised. She commented that she didn't expect us to achieve victory, and Tailsin responded with a snarky remark.

"Can you give us the scroll now?" I asked.

Valerica reluctantly replied, "Yes, follow me," And just as she started to walk, she turned around to face us again, "Oh, and stay on watch for Durnehviir. He is the dragon that roams the Soul Cairn."

There is a dragon that roams the Soul Cairn? I thought that used souls travel to the Soul Cairn. So did someone soul trap a dragon? By the Gods that boggled my mind.

Valerica led us through the large double doors of the castle. The interior was not inside, and it reminded me of the courtyard at Castle Volkihar. It was large and spacious, looked like an arena almost.

As we were walking down the steps, there was a sudden bolt of lightning that touched the stone surface of the courtyard. It made me jump in surprise, but Valerica brushed it off, claiming it was a frequent occurrence.

Though suddenly, a loud and monstrous roar could be heard in the distance. Valerica stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Jeeze Tailsin, what did you eat..?" Valerica trailed, rolling her eyes.

"That wasn't me you old hag!" Tailsin shouted.

The loud roar could be heard, only this time it appeared to be getting louder. We all stood in silence, but I knew what it was. That roar was too loud to be thunder. It was a dragon roar.

Suddenly, a large green dragon flew in from over the tall stone walls. Valerica stood there frozen and terrified.

"Wow, I guess your comment isn't all that funny now huh?" Tailsin said, drawing his sword.

Valerica ignored Tailsin's comment, "By the All-Maker… It's Durnehviir! Defend yourselves!"

Serana and I drew our daggers and spells, while Valerica did the same. The dragon landed on a small stone building across from the courtyard. As it landed, it shouted strange orbs of light that immediately fell to the stone floor. As the orbs blended with the stone, boneman came from the surface. Wonderful. Valerica and Serana started to attack the incoming boneman. Meanwhile, I was trying to cast my lighting spells at the dragon, who was flying at an accelerated speed.

My efforts were deemed wasted as none of my spells managed to hit the beast. I was beginning to get frustrated, but my mood quickly changed when the dragon landed on the ground. I lost my balance for a moment but then regained it once I looked up at the dragon. As the creature turned around I prepared myself for a fire breath. Though instead, the dragon shouts some sort of spell that I was not familiar with. It was a purple wave that went through my body, and the effects caused me to collapse to the ground. It wasn't paralysis, it was stamina drain.

I went into muscle failure. I couldn't move, or at least I couldn't get up. I turned my gaze towards the dragon and he was about to snap his jaws on my head. I pushed my body backward with all my might, avoiding the dragon's bite. Looking up I saw Valerica and Serana, who were pelting the dragon with ice spikes. This caused the dragon to turns its attention towards them.

I tried to roll over and get up but to no avail. My body was much too weak to move. Suddenly, I saw Tailsin rushing over and kneeling down next to me. He gave me a small bottle that I could only assume contained some type of liquid. Tailsin ushered me to drink it, and without hesitation I did as I was told. I uncorked the bottle and drank the substance. It was a stamina potion. I felt relieved that I had my energy back; and even more so now that I can move.

I left the potion on the ground and got up. Tailsin stood next to me, ready to fight. Valerica and Serana were still holding off the dragon, though that quickly changed once I cast a lightning spell. As the dragon turned around towards me, I cast a fire rune, which the dragon inevitably stepped on with its wing.

As it was staggered by the effects of the rune, I grabbed Tailsin's sword and launched myself towards the dragon. I swung the sword at its jaw, which caused it to become even more disoriented. Upon doing so I jumped on the dragon's head, pelting it with the sword. The dragon screamed in agony, trying with all its might to throw me off its head. After one last attempt, I jammed the sword into the dragon's head, hopefully killing the beast.

Normally once I kill a dragon, I would absorb its soul. Though this time was different. I didn't absorb the creature's soul. Instead, the dragon just disappeared. It's body just disappeared from sight. After the dragon disintegrated beneath me, I fell to the ground. I was completely baffled.

"I never thought I would see the death of that dragon," Valerica said, completely in shock.

"The dragon didn't die…" I said, trailing off.

"Volumes written on Durnehviir allege that he cannot be slain by normal means. It appears they were mistaken." Valerica stated.

"Unless…" Serana started.

"The soul of a dragon is as resilient as its owner's scaley hide." Valerica finished, then turning towards me, "It's possible that your killing blow has merely displaced Durnehviir's physical form while he reconstitutes himself."

"How long will that take?" Tailsin asked, crossing his arms.

Valerica then began to pace back and forth, "Minutes? Hours? Years? I cannot even begin to guess. I suggest we don't wait around and find out."

With that, we all followed Valerica, who led us to the side of the courtyard. In a small cut-out of the stone wall was an alchemy station, as well as long wooden encasing. Valerica opened the case and inside revealed an Elder Scroll. I was so ecstatic and relieved that we have finally found it. Tailsin and Serana sighed in relief as well. Valerica picked up the scroll and handed it to me. I gently took it and held it tightly in my hand. Despite the cold and rigid atmosphere of the Soul Cairn, the scroll and warm and radiant.

"Now that you have the scroll, you should be on your way." Valerica sighed.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Serana spoke, her expression filled with disappointment.

Valerica let out a long sigh, "I cannot return now. If I do, it will increase your father's likelihood of bringing about the Tyranny of the Sun."

"So after all of this, you won't be coming back?" Serana asked.

Before Valerica could respond, Tailsin spoke up, "We could use your help in Tamriel Valerica."

"As much as it pains me to send you all back to Tamriel alone, I cannot risk it. Not while Harkon is still alive." Valerica said, her expression filled with sadness.

In a final exchange of goodbyes, Serana hugged her mother one last time. I envied her, being able to hug her mother with so much love and affection. I will never be able to experience that again, but it brought me joy knowing that others could experience it.

As we walked out of the castle, the green dragon we saw before appeared on the stone structure. The dragon didn't attack, it just merely sat there silently and patiently. We all looked at each other, completely dumbfounded. I drew my dagger and approached the dragon slowly.

"Stay your weapons. I would speak with you Qahnaarin." The dragon spoke, its voice deep and booming.

I hesitantly sheathed my dagger and held tightly on the Elder Scroll, "I thought you were dead."

"Cursed, not dead," the dragon corrected, "Doomed to exist in this form for eternity. Trapped between laas and dinok, between life and death."

"Didn't you try to kill me and my friends?"

"The hostility was necessary. I was bound to an oath." The dragon stated.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Why are we speaking?"

"I believe in civility among seasoned warriors, and I find your ear worthy of my words. My claws have rendered the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never been felled on the field of battle. I therefore, honor-name you "Qahnaarin", or Vanquisher in your tongue."

I felt a small smile creep up my lips, "I found you equally worthy."

"Your words do me great honor," The dragon said, "My desire to speak with you was born from the result of our battle, Qahnaarin. I merely wish to respectfully ask a favor of you."

My wits became suspicious, "What kind of favor?"

"For countless years I have roamed the Soul Cairn, in unintended service to the Ideal Masters. Before this, I roamed the skies of Tamriel. I desire to return there."

"What's stopping you?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my question.

"I fear that my time here has taken its toll upon me. I share my bond with this dreaded place. If I ventured far from the Soul Cairn, my strength would begin to wane until I was no more." The dragon replied, its tone filled with disappointment.

"What can I do to help?"

"I will place my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from Tamriel. Do me this simple honor and I will fight at your side as your Grah-Zeymahzin, your Ally, and teach you my Thu'um."

"Just call your name from Tamriel, that's it?" I asked, trying to obtain clarification.

"Trivial in your mind, perhaps. For me, it would mean a great deal." The dragon replied.

With that, the dragon flew from the structure and into the endless, dead sky of the Soul Cairn. In the back of my mind, I heard words flowing through my head. "Durnehviir". Faint yet almost clear.

The journey back to the portal was longer than the journey from the portal. We were all eager to get back home, where everything was alive and nice and sunny. Though the whole time, I looked back on our journey in the Soul Cairn. How I had that near-death experience, how I learned that Tailsin was terrified of heights, and how I had met a dragon eager to escape this wretched realm.

We achieved the one thing that we came for, and now we were one step closer to the end.


End file.
